


sugary

by unafortwo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Mommy Kink, Shamelessly smutty, Smut, Sugar Mommy, broke college student chaeyoung, ceo mina, chaeyoung is also a top, foreplays, mina is a top, mommy, sidekick namo, sidekick satzu, slightly dom/sub relationship, super rich mina, very smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unafortwo/pseuds/unafortwo
Summary: infamous sugar mommy plot when chaeyoung doesn't have money to go through college.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a typical sugar mommy/sugar baby story, originally posted on aff. you've been warned in the tags.

“Someone is here to see you” Lisa says through the barely open door.

Mina looks up from her phone. She’s been killing her time, waiting for the workday to end so she can go home and relax a bit. She is not expecting anyone at this hour, almost 5PM, and everybody that knows her well enough also knows that she doesn’t like to receive people when she is almost going home.

“Who is it?’ Mina frowns to her secretary.

The younger woman shrugs, looking over her shoulder as if to take another look at the person. “She says Sana sent her here, and she needs to talk with you. It’s urgent.”

_Sana?_ Mina frowns even deeper. A hundred different thoughts run through her mind. What her best friend has done this time? Maybe is some lawyer, sent by Sana to solve her problems. Knowing her best friend, Mina is not surprised by the thought that Sana might be in jail or worse.

She waves her hand to Lisa, allowing the person to come in.

Whoever that girl is, she is not a lawyer. Mina does not like to judge people by their looks, but this girl looks like she just got out from high school. A bad feeling is already creeping inside her chest, because Sana plus young girls was never a good story to tell.

Mina shivers before getting up, receiving the girl with a hand reached in front of her. As expected, the girl is not so well-educated and keeps staring at Mina’s hand for a while before noticing the woman is waiting for her to shake it. Mina rolls her eyes slightly and sits again. “Please, make yourself comfortable” she says out of pure education, because that girl looks like she is about to step on a bed full of nails.

However, the girl sits. She is wearing dark jeans and a simple sleeveless shirt; her hair is poorly tied in a messy ponytail. Mina’s mind is racing. What if Sana has done something _bad_ to this girl?

“How can I help you?” Mina pushes to start a conversation.

The girl looks down at her hands crossed over her lap. She doesn’t want to be there and that’s clear. “Well, _Sana_ said you could help me.”

“Sana said, huh?” Mina shots her brows up. Help is not something people expect from her, a CEO made of steel. Yet, this girl is weakly sitting in front of her expecting something like that. “I am sorry, miss. But how do you know me? How do you know Sana? And who are you, exactly?”

The girl’s cheeks start to get red as her eyes go up to Mina’s face. “Sorry, sorry. Let me start all over again” she dances in her own chair, adjusting her posture and look right into Mina’s eyes, like shooting her with her merciless yet innocent round black ones. “My name is Son Chaeyoung. I know Sana through my friend, Tzuyu, they are… a thing…”

“I know what they are” Mina says with a hand straighten in the air. She knows what kind of relationship Sana and Tzuyu have, but she is surprise that this Chaeyoung girl knows it too.

“So… I was telling Tzuyu how I need money for college. You see, I am in my first year, but my parents only agreed to pay for my tuition. I am working like a devil to pay for everything else, but I’m struggling a lot. So, Sana said you could help me and…”

“Ms. Son, I believe Sana didn’t know quite well what she was saying. I do not hold any program of college student’s assistance, nor have any free spot for a trainee right now, so…” Mina plants her palms over her desk, indicating that the conversation was over.

But that girl seems to hold a wild spirit in her. She gets up in reflex of Mina’s same movement and starts moving fast as Mina approaches to the exit door.

“Please, Ms. Myoui, please, listen to me” there are tears in her eyes, that was definitely her last shot. If this doesn’t work, she would have to drop college and pursuit a career she didn’t like it, but that her parents would be willing to pay for. “I know about your… deal… with younger girls.”

Mina suddenly stops walking. Her body is stiff, frighten, and her mind goes blank for a second. Although she doesn’t want to believe the girl, her body already does and shows all the signs of terror. She turns around, looking at the pathetic figure still twisting her fingers with big tears in her eyes. _This little shit…_, Mina has to take a deep breath. “Are you blackmailing me?”

Chaeyoung gets utterly shocked.

It never run through her mind doing something like that. Maybe it would be more efficient than selling her body for her college degree, but she would feel way filthier doing this with a woman that was just living her life. She had nothing against Mina’s preferences in sex and life choices, just like Sana and Tzuyu had all the right to live like they did, Mina held the same right.

Bright red taints her cheeks. Chaeyoung was never accused of something so vain. “Wha-… I-…” she mumbles, now her throat is getting tighter due to the urge to cry. “I am not blackmailing you! I am offering myself to be your sugar b-…”

“Don’t!” Mina closes her eyes. She can feel it already – the migraine this girl is going to cause her. “Don’t you finish this sentence.”

“But…”

“This is not how things work.”

“So, tell me how they work, Ms. Myoui!” Chaeyoung raises her hands in the air, exasperated. “I am trying my best to survive, but it’s not working! Maybe it’s because I _don’t know how It works! _You have all the money you need and more, and I am here offering myself so you can give me a lit bit of this money. No, better, I don’t even want the money, you can pay my stuff yourself, but please, I…”

“Get out.”

“But-”

“You’re too immature for this. Get out.”

Chaeyoung holds her cry, puffing her cheeks on her way out.

Mina slams the door. This was the most stressful 15 minutes talk she had in a while.

She calls Sana at the first opportunity. “Did you just send me a strange girl?”

“_Hello you”_ Sana sings. “_I can see you didn’t enjoy our little Chaeng’s visit.”_

“Sana are you crazy?! Sending this girl to my office like it’s nothing?!” Mina scratches her forehead to get rid of the frown. Her blood is boiling, her hands itching to grab Sana by her neck. Although Sana is a bit crazy and adventurous, Mina never expected such relapse behavior from her friend. “Tzuyu fried your brains!”

Mina almost choked when she hears Sana is giggling. _The disrespect!_ “Eh! I know our dear Lisa would never tell anybody, darling, and by this time you’re basically alone in your floor. Furthermore… I am pretty sure you are in need of a new girl; it’s been so long since the last one. And our ChaengChaeng it’s in trouble, Minari” Sana whines. “Didn’t you like her? She’s totally your style, so petit! So cute! Aish, I would like to have her to myself… Auch! Tzuyuie, I said I _would_ like, not that I want to!”

Mina hears the distinct sound of slaps from the other side of the line and ends the call without saying anything.

“Next!” Chaeyoung calls automatically, finishing the last order on the prompt in front of her and opening a new one.

“A chicken salad, please.”

Chaeyoung was always bad with faces and names, but she was pretty good in remembering voices. And that kind yet demanding voice was something she would never forget. And, as ironic as it seems, that face would be engraved in her brain forever, no matter how bad she is with it.

It’s Mina, standing in front of her wearing a white outfit. Chaeyoung never known somebody that would look this good wearing white and beige, but here is this woman, hiding behind her expensive Cartier sunglasses and purse, in that pathetic college cafeteria, with not-fresh-at-all but cheap food.

As much as Chaeyoung wants to ask what the hell this woman is doing here and give her the advice of not ordering a chicken salad, because the lettuce is old and the chicken tastes like feet, she can’t. She must gulp down her embarrassment and do her job as register.

It’s been a whole week since she payed this stranger a visit, and the outcome couldn’t have been worse. Chaeyoung exposed herself to this woman, showing her true desperate side, and Mina turned her down mercilessly. It ended so quick that Chaeyoung didn't say half of the things she planned to. She was taken aback by the harsh tone of Myoui Mina, that destroyed her brains in seconds.She was stupid for believing in Sana – that Mina would accept her – and it took her days to get the courage and go to Mina’s office in first place as Sana instructed.

“_Mina is an amazing woman. You’ll see, she is very gentle and will teach you everything you need to know. Don’t worry, Chaengie, I am delivering you in the best hands I know. Not that I know her hands! Although I wanted… But I don’t.”_ Those were Sana’s words after the mini breakdown Chaeyoung had one day before her visit. She found this dynamic between Sana and Tzuyu the weirdest but the most advantageous thing in the world. No feelings attached and a fair trade between sexual and emotional comfort for money. Sana has the money, Tzuyu has herself to offer.

Why couldn’t she do the same? Especially if Sana had some friends that were fond to this kind of relationship. And this way seemed more guaranteed than going online to apply for some weird website and maybe ending up with a disgusting guy. No, no. That day Sana's plan made all the sense of the world. 

Chaeyoung wore the whole night to study all the pros and cons, and when the dawn came, she was already calling herself _a sugar baby_. Well, people call her baby all the time, and not always in a good way, she must take advantage of this.

Except that Mina turned her down. She didn’t even let Chaeyoung beg for a chance.

_Get out._ So clear. Chaeyoung felt devastated. She was young and full of energy, but these things don’t seem to catch anyone’s attention. She can work as hard as she bears, but at the end of the month, she has to count the pennies in her pocket to buy something to eat.

It’s stressful, and college shouldn’t be this awful.

And her parents shouldn’t be so evil, forcing her to follow an empty career just because they don’t _like_ her art.

She is about to give up now and, seeing this woman Mina standing in the line of the cheapest restaurant in campus only makes her feel bad about herself and her situation.

It’s hard for Chaeyoung speak a single word, she only tells Mina the total and ask if she wants anything else. That woman clearly don’t belong to that place, she looks at everything with scorn, specially to a couple of boys checking her out on the waiting area.She is like this expensive and rare piece of art exposed in a filthy subway station, where everybody looks at her like they don't understand her presence.

“Keep the change” she says, reaching the bills to Chaeyoung.

“This is the double” Chaeyoung looks at her with dead eyes, cheeks burning with the wave of renewed humiliation. _Really, this woman!_

“Keep it” Mina states and doesn’t move, getting an ugly stare from the girl behind her on the line. “After you finish this, you and I need to talk.”

A tight and painful knot, this is Chaeyoung’s stomach right now. “I-I ca-an’t… my shift en-ends at 2…”

“I will give you fifteen minutes” Mina winks and turn around, her short dark hair flying in smooth waves around her neck. Mina looks even more dangerous outside of her natural habitat, with her signature accessories and high heels. Chaeyoung shivers.

“Twelve minutes. You’re good” Mina praises.

She occupies one of the outdoors tables. She has her expensive phone in hands and a notepad next to her, where she has been taking notes since Chaeyoung laid her eyes on her, twelve minutes earlier.

The chicken salad remains untouched. In fact, Mina didn’t have the trouble of opening the container’s lid.

“You… didn’t like your food?” Chaeyoung is cold sweating under the hot sun. She may have a fever by only looking at this cold woman. Mina’s eyes are steal and iron, capable of open holes in Chaeyoung’s skull with a simple blink.

“Sit.”

_No small talks, great. _

Chaeyoung sits.

“You know why I came here, Chaeyoung?”

She shakes her head like a little kid in trouble. That’s how she feels right now: sitting in front of school’s principal because she did something bad, very bad. “No, ma’am.”

Mina opens a side smile, so small and discrete that might be Chaeyoung’s hallucination. “Sana. She left me exactly sixteen messages. She went to my office. I must admit it, she got me curious. I catch myself wondering who were you, and what's your situation. You didn't approach me in the best way, or in my best day, but it wasn't fair to treat you like that, Chaeyoung, and for this _I am sorry_. Now,” Mina opens her purse, taking a file from it.

She slides the papers over the table and Chaeyoung looks down at it. She doesn’t know if she should take a look inside of it, so she doesn’t do anything.

“This” Mina points with her well-manicured nail to the file, “is your profile.”

“M-my profile?” Chaeyoung mumbles.

“In our world, Chaeyoung, we don’t simply take stray girls that need allowances or aids. We are not perverts, we are not what you young girls call _daddy_, and I am not a woman with some disgusting fetish for young girls” Mina is looking at Chaeyoung like she is giving her a lecture, and the younger feels the need of taking a paper and a pen and start writing down everything she is saying. “We _teach_ our girls, we _pamper_ them. We show them how to be a classy but empowered woman, we don’t do charity, we deliver connections and networks to our girls. So you cannot expect I take anyone that knocks on my door, specially someone that I don’t know.”

Chaeyoung nods, slowly getting what Mina is saying to her. Somehow, this makes her feel a bit better – she is not going to be treated like a piece of meat – but it frightens, otherwise. If the girl needs to be this special and has this kind of potential, Chaeyoung already considers herself as out of match. She can’t reach this level; she is a broken student with a high probability of being a coward.

“Now” Mina proceeds, pulling back the file that once was in front of Chaeyoung, and opens it. “I hope you understand my behavior in our first meeting. I sense that you are new into this, and I don’t want to bring a naïve girl into something she isn’t ready for.”

“But I am! I am ready” Chaeyoung reaches her hands over the table. She is begging again. “I’ll learn everything, ma’am, I can be _perfect_. Th-this degree is m-my dream, and I can’t stand here watching it fading away just because I can make enough!”

Mina blinks. Her head slowly drops to the side, analyzing the girl in front of her. She looks almost peaceful in her white clothes and perfect hair, her face is bare from any concerns, she looks plenty, she looks fulfilled. But something inside Mina’s eyes tells Chaeyoung she needs this as much as she does. It’s not something material, though. Mina lacks from something deeper, something way more complicated to achieve. Chaeyoung feels the sadness spreading, now she is worried about her and Mina too, if they don’t make this deal.

Mina coughs, coming back to her senses. “Well… so I have to let you know that I took the freedom of doing a little research about you” she says, letting every single word sink into Chaeyoung’s ears. But the younger is ready for it. She had Tzuyu by her side, and Tzuyu went through all of this – except the part of begging, this was Sana’s role. Mina reads Chaeyoung's personal information, as name, date of birth, blood type and school records. She knew Chaeyoung won the first prize in two different art shows with a painting named _Eyes eyes eyes_, and later the girl was forced to sell it to pay for her housing. She knew Chaeyoung’s workplaces and, somehow, Mina had her class schedules too. “You are a _good girl_, Chaeyoung. And I accept your offer. The only thing is, are you sure you want to do it?”

Chaeyoung gets home as a hurricane, slamming the front door as she runs towards her room. In two minutes, she is under the hot water, taking a quick shower.

Her heart is bouncing, beating so fast that it takes the whole shower to slow down again. She is about to make the biggest crazy shit of her entire life, and it’s frightening and exciting at the same time.

“Oh my god?!” Dahyun yells when both collide on the hallway. Chaeyoung is wearing only a towel around her body, trying to get in her bedroom as fast as she can. Her roommate is looking at her like she’s seeing a ghost. “What happened? What are you doing home at this hour?!”

“I can’t explain it right now!” Chaeyoung stumbles her way to the dresser. She puts on the first pair of jeans and shirt she sees.

“Did you get fired? Are you in trouble? Why are you running like this?” Dahyun follows her from side to side, getting pushed out of the way by Chaeyoung.

“I got the deal” Chaeyoung breaths, lacing her shoes. “That mommy thing.”

“Oh, I see… Wait, what?!” Dahyun stops Chaeyoung when the younger is about to leave the room. “No, no, no, no, not you too!”

“Dahyun…”

“What the hell is wrong with you?! First Tzuyu, now you… God doesn’t like these things!”

“God isn’t paying my bills, Dahyun” Chaeyoung puts her hands on her friend’s shoulders and gives her a peck on the forehead. “I see you later, I got a hair removal appointment now. It’s with laser!”

“Hair removal? Chaeyoung, come back here! What hair?!”

Chaeyoung spends almost three weeks like this, running from one place to another to give Mina what she wants. She had done her hair removal thing – it hurt a lot – and later Mina send her some routine tests – they involved needles, it hurt a bit.

Two days after, she had her hair done too – Mina took her to some fancy place, and she left with a new and shiny black hair. Chaeyoung didn’t recognized herself in the mirror when she first looked the results. She could not deny: Mina knew what she was doing.

To fulfill Mina’s agenda, Chaeyoung quit her jobs. It was a blind and risky step, not knowing what is coming ahead, but she trusted Mina.

She sends Chaeyoung to a spa during the weekend, and the girl got the taste of what a wealthy life really is. Expensive skin care treatments, massages, long hot baths with roses, and a delicious meal that she ate on that heavily bed.

They went to shopping dates and Mina covered her with new clothes – she even bought something for Dahyun when Chaeyoung said it was her friend’s style. They went to ice cream dates, to sushi dates and Mina took Chaeyoung to play golf one day.

Chaeyoung felt like floating around. That life was amazing. Mina was amazing too.

The woman was a soft-spoken, but incisive person. Most of the times she didn’t understand Chaeyoung’s jokes and her look would say to the younger just shut up, but deep inside, she was pure warm honey. She was sweet and very caring, but Chaeyoung was still expecting _that_ one thing.

Mina didn’t mention not once when they would be going to _do it_. They didn’t talk about sex or anything that involved it. Mina treated Chaeyoung like her living doll until now, and by the second week, expectations were peaking.

“She will tell you when you’re ready” Tzuyu calms her. They are eating on the cafeteria during the school break. Chaeyoung never enjoyed one single meal in that place since she joined the college, she was always the one working there. Now she feels like this is the luxury life – having a serious talk with her friend as they eat cold noodles.

“But _I am _ready” Chaeyoung frowns. She is offended – this is not what she has signed for.

“She is preparing you” Tzuyu continues as she hasn’t listened to her friend, “she wants to know you first, so she can trace a path for you two. She wants to know if you’re good in socializing, you know, in case she needs an escort; if you’re learning how to get dress and how to eat properly, because sometimes you look like a little pig…”

“Hey!”

“… she is training you without you noticing. You still need more time, though. She won’t take you to bed until you’re complete comfortable with her. I know Mina-unnie, and she is very systematic with her girls. You must be patient. Furthermore, it’s not like she is mistreating you, look at you! _You are her baby already!_ You got new clothes, you got a new watch, your hair and skin are _flawless_, and I’d never say this to you if I didn’t mean it.”

Chaeyoung sighs. She is feeling the small changes Mina is doing in her life. Even her sleep schedule is under Mina’s control now, and to be honest, it was a lot easier to sleep peacefully at night without worrying with her school debt.

Two days ago, Mina sent her a text, saying she should check her bank account.

Chaeyoung never saw that thing with so many zeroes before and even her account manager called her to check if that was real. But, although she was happy, she couldn’t help but feel guilty about it. And a little worried too. Almost a month has passed, and Mina didn’t ask for anything more than company, and Chaeyoung was starting to believe that the woman wouldn't go any further than this. After all the beforehand mental preparation she worked on, Chaeyoung was ready to be used. _She wanted to be used_.

Chaeyoung walks out of the building after her last class already looking for a particular white SUV. She received a text from Mina, telling they would go to somewhere special after Chaeyoung’s class. Since it was Thursday, Chaeyoung wasn’t expecting anything brilliant – Mina was very restricting about her sleep and meals schedule, and all the plans that would make her tired or would take too long, Mina would save them for the weekends.

Still, this is the first time Mina came to pick her, and Chaeyoung’s heart is fluttering. She can’t resist this feeling. The shining car, the perfect driver and the way her eyes were piercing on Chaeyoung as the younger trotted towards the car, all of this made the student feel special and cared.

“Chaeyoungie” Mina smiles as soon the passenger sit is taken. Chaeyoung has some difficult time to get her huge backpack inside the car, but once she is done, she looks at Mina with a bright smile. “It’s time for you to get new supplies, I guess.”

Chaeyoung looks down at her backpack. The thing has been with her for years now, through the better and the worst. It has some holes that Chaeyoung poorly sewed or tried to hide with pins. “Oh, but I’m fine with the ones I have.”

“Honey, it’s not just about the backpack. I saw the list of supplies for your classes, and I am afraid you’ll get behind the others if you don’t have the necessary supplies. You have so much talent, I don’t want anything getting in your way” Mina is so calm and trustful that Chaeyoung catches herself trying to hide a shy smile.

She doesn’t want to look like a school kid in front of her _mommy_, so she looks outside the window as Mina starts the car. “So, today, we’re going to buy supplies?”

“And something else more…”

Chaeyoung wasn’t expecting that ‘something else’ would be underwear. Well, not some ordinary kind of underwear. According to Mina, they are talking about _lingerie_. Italian. Expensive. Handmade. In a sophisticate boutique specialized in this kind of product.

The younger was burning inside and out.

She got flustered since the moment they step inside the boutique.

Just like any other places Chaeyoung went with Mina during this last month, her guardian was treated like a queen. And Chaeyoung was her princess.

“Oh, she’s so pretty” the manager coos once Mina introduces Chaeyoung. “The perfect body size, indeed…”

Chaeyoung wonders if these women know what she is and why they are here. She looks over Mina and sees the pride in her face. That makes her stomach clench. Mina _is proud_. Of her.

“She is something else” Mina agrees with a soft nod of her head. She turns an assurance smile to Chaeyoung, holding lightly her shoulder. “Chaeyoungie, Eunha is going to show you some pieces I have separated for you. You can take your time, darling, I’ll be waiting in the fitting room” and she leaves a few pats on Chaeyoung’s shoulder before leaving.

To Chaeyoung amusement, Mina took quite good time looking into the boutique’s collection. There were several pieces displayed on the fitting room. Eunha is showing her one by one, informing Chaeyoung their material, their style and their stylist. Chaeyoung doesn’t get any word that she’s saying, all she knows is that everything is pretty – and very, _very_ revealing. She can’t imagine her own body inside those fragile pieces of cloth, neither can she picture herself looking sexy in it.

She is flooded by a wave of insecurity all of sudden. It starts when Eunha asks her to take off her clothes. “Y-you’re not leaving…?” Chaeyoung trails off, looking shocked at the woman.

“Dear, I am a professional. There’s nothing to fear about me. I am the one who make the adjustments, even Ms. Myoui feels comfortable with me.”

_Comfortable_. Chaeyoung needs to be comfortable in this world, Mina’s world. The latter is paying her well enough for this.

Grudgingly, Chaeyoung takes off her clothes. She wasn’t planning to show herself this way to anybody today, and the simple cotton underwear she is wearing right now makes Eunha wince. However, _like a professional_, the woman does not waste any time. She takes off Chaeyoung bra, and with a measuring tape, she takes notes of Chaeyoung’s numbers.

Eunha looks satisfied. “Of course, Ms. Myoui seems to know you well, Ms. Son. Everything she chose are going to fit perfectly on you.”

Chaeyoung smiles weakly. The worst part is clearly yet to come.

Eunha leaves her with the reserved pieces and says she will be outside, in case Chaeyoung needs help. Outside is also Mina, sitting in a puffy chair, working on her phone as she waits for Chaeyoung.

The first garment is a classic lacy black. The bra enriched Chaeyoung’s breasts in a way they look twice bigger. She turns around, looking at the mirror. She never had any problems with her body, she was always an active girl, captain of the lacrosse team until her very last day of high school, and she still holds a good amount of muscles and tones limbs. However, the lack of coating and her inexperience were screaming over her face. She looks frighten.

“Chaeyoungie, is everything okay there?” Mina’s voice sounds like bells through the door.

Chaeyoung coughs, giving herself a confident look. “Y-yes! I’m coming out…”

Mina is standing in the middle of the waiting room when Chaeyoung opens the door.

“Oh…” the first thing Mina’s eyes catch is her breast area. Her eyes, always cold and reserved, seems to melt over her body. Chaeyoung feels the need of covering herself as the same time she wants to rip that insignificant piece of fabric from her body, because Mina’s gaze is shamelessly hungry right now. The elder licks her lips with the tip of her tongue, and Chaeyoung never experienced a vision so erotic like this. “You look perfect.”

The younger look down at herself, and with her hands sliding over her sides, she turns around, giving Mina a complete look. “You like it?”

“Y-yes” Mina says tightly, coughing. “Yes. You should try the pink one now.”

Chaeyoung nods, jumping her way inside the fitting room again. Her heart is pumping fast. That look in Mina’s face… she wants to see it more. And she feels that the time is coming.

The time comes one weak later, on a Friday after class.

Mina comes pick Chaeyoung in her black Mercedes. She is waiting outside the car for the first time, her sunglasses on and a bored look on her face. Chaeyoung thinks the woman looks deadly sexy right now.

“Chaeyoungie” Mina warmly greets her. A few other students pass by looking curiously at the unusual scene. “Get in” she opens the passenger door and Chaeyoung hops in.

Mina is fast behind the wheel, using all the power that the car’s engine can deliver to her. Chaeyoung relax on her seat. She doesn’t worry about nothing once Mina is in control – she leans back and watch the city view passing fast by her.

“Where are we going today?” She asks absently, feeling her body almost too relaxed to stay awake right now.

The week has been tough on her, and she can’t thank Mina enough for the new supplies. They came in handy when the projects start to pill up.

“We are going home” Mina informs without deviates the eyes from the road, “_baby_” and all of sudden, there is a slightly cold hand running over Chaeyoung’s exposed thigh. She pulls her breath between her teeth, feeling her body awaken once for all now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will be a pure smut chapter with a lot of mentions of 'mommy' and 'baby', so feel warned.

“Oh, you were starving” the woman looks with tender eyes over Chaeyoung. Mina picks a small portion of rice, eating it while watching the little beast in front of her. “Or you just love barbeque this much…”

Chaeyoung widens her eyes, collecting a small smudge of sauce that escaped from the corner of her lips. She didn’t notice until now that she was inhaling the delicious food like it was her last meal on Earth until Mina made her gentle remark. The girl remembers what Tzuyu told her days ago – Mina is testing the grounds and Chaeyoung’s potential, and right she doesn’t look so bright in front of the woman.

She chuckles to hide the embarrassment, swallowing the food and looking down.

They are on Mina’s dining room, under warm lights, eating a meal that Mina arranged all by herself.

Before dinner, Chaeyoung was politely invited to use Mina’s personal bathroom to take a shower; Mina even prepared a set of clothes for her – which Chaeyoung read as a lowkey initiation to whatever is going to happen this night. Of course, Mina prepared everything in advance, the woman doesn’t let anything escape from her methodic organization, and Chaeyoung has no choice other than follow her lead.

It was weird, to say at least, taking a shower in Mina’s personal bathroom. Everything was modern and luxurious, and the girls was almost afraid of touching on those shining faucets with complex mechanisms. She had trouble to set the shower in the right temperature and pressure, but once she managed, she almost let out a moan. Mina’s products smelled so nice too, and Chaeyoung could say that, at least for this night, she would have Mina’s scent on her.

She spaced out in that bathroom, and then a bit more in the master room. It was so big that Chaeyoung was sure her apartment could fit in that room. Mina left her clothes over the bed – a shapeless button-up dress that could easily be an oversized shirt that reached her knees and, for Chaeyoung panic, a distinct set of lingerie in a rose tone that matched perfectly with Chaeyoung’s skin tone. She didn’t see those pieces in the boutique that day, so once she puts the longline bra and the lace patterned panties, Chaeyoung ran to the mirror, shocked to discover that the fabric and her skin seemed like melted into one another, giving the illusion she was naked, except the slightly clearer tone of the lace flower patterns.

Chaeyoung took so long that when she got to the living room, Mina was sipping white wine and reading a book on her designed couch, waiting her for dinner.

It didn’t need to be a genius to notice that Mina wanted to talk business that night. Not even her homemade food and the new step into intimacy by inviting Chaeyoung to her house could hide her purposes.

“Sorry, unnie” Chaeyoung mumbles, deciding to let her chopsticks rest for a while.

Mina exposes a quick and barely visible smile before putting her utensils down too. “It’s okay, Chaeyoungie, the least I can do is feel honored that you enjoy my food” she sets her chin on her hand, watching the girl closely. “But, now… you are a smart girl and you probably know why you are here and what is going to happen tonight, right, Chaeyoungie?”

_That’s it_, Chaeyoung thinks. She can feel her body shaking in a vibration described as euphoria. Her heart is pulsing heat through her veins, warming her for what is to come yet. She remembers to nod so Mina can receive an answer. “Y-yes, unnie, and I am ready…”

This time Mina opens a genuine smile, leaning back on her chair and taking her glass of wine with her. “I am absolutely sure that you are ready, Chaeyoungie, but you need to stop calling me _unnie_, or _ma’am_. From now on, you need to call me Mina.”

That gives Chaeyoung the sense of a new power, she just climbed up a new step of that long-run staircase.

“Now finish your dinner, we have a few grounds to cover this night.”

Chaeyoung watches the bubbles of her champagne going up and exploding, until eventually there’s none. She doesn’t drink a single drop of her drink, although her mouth is just as dry as a desert. She was left in the living room, waiting for Mina to change her clothes, and that little time alone gave her a lot to think. She started to feel her legs too exposed in that moment, the couch was so big that she decided to cross her legs to one side rather then sit straight, but now she can’t stop checking herself to see if everything is order.

It is.

Mina took care of it.

She gave her expensive beauty treatments. She gave her the clothes, the lingerie, the hair… What else she could want?

Well, the only missing piece that pops up in her mind is Mina. The woman that has been taking such good care of her and her issues, that treats her like a princess, yet, still looks so distant and reserved. Chaeyoung wants to know that woman better, she wishes to talk with her, listen to her problems and give her as much comfort as she receives from Mina.

And when the latter comes back to room using a long-loosened silk robe, Chaeyoung feels like she needs to physically know Mina first before anything deeper can happen.

_But a woman like that…_ Mina is too powerful and Chaeyoung feels like the size of a bean next to that goddess.

“Wow… pretty” she mumbles with dazed eyes running over Mina, oblivious that the woman listened to her comment with a smirk.

“Chaeyoungie, are you comfortable?” Mina asks in a lower voice, her robe slides around her body and when she sits, her thigh is totally exposed to Chaeyoung. The girl is starting to think that Mina is not wearing nothing underneath that dangerous piece of cloth.

“Yes” Chaeyoung is sure in her answer. “Your house is amazing, and your shower… I never had a shower like that, it’s like you have your own spa at home.”

Mina giggles, eyes sparkling with the action. Before Chaeyoung can get lost in that new sound and vision, she feels tender fingers brushing against her own scalp. She hadn’t notice until now how close they were, but she notices how they are sharing the same scent now. Chaeyoung smiles until her dimple shows up.

“I love this little one here” Mina pokes straight into her dimple, making Chaeyoung squeal like a shy kid. “You are really beautiful, Chaeyoung. I hope you know that.”

Chaeyoung is burning in shyness, shaking her head with burning cheeks. “I am sure you met girls way prettier than me before” she doesn’t want to start an argument out of jealous, her tone is from pure curiosity. She is curious about the woman’s life before her, and she isn’t _that_ naïve to expect she would be the last girl under Mina’s protection.

“Oh, many girls” Mina answers. She keeps a peaceful rhythm against Chaeyoung’s locks and scalp, silently relaxing the younger’s posture. “I have known plenty of girls, most of them were models. You may be my rare case, Chaeyoungie, the rule’s exception, as people say. I have never met a girl outside the private parties and dinners orchestrated for this specific purpose” Mina takes the mesmerized look from Chaeyoung with amusement. “In those parties, we are introduced to a variety of girls, from simple escorts to babes like you” Mina hears the breath that gets stuck in Chaeyoung’s throat when her other hand slowly finds its way over her thigh. “You are raw, a pure soul with a serious case of daydreaming” Mina voice is a caress just like the hand that strokes Chaeyoung skin.

The girl looks down with hooded eyes. Mina is finally touching her again after the brief contact in the car, and although it seemed like a simple act to many people, for an unexperienced girl like this was an epitome.

The air is thick when she tries to pull it through her teeth, maybe because Mina’s hand leaves her scalp, like melting down over her nape and going around her neck. She traces Chaeyoung’s collarbone with a vagrant finger and during the brief moment that the woman takes to pop two buttons of Chaeyoung’s dress up, the latter cannot breathe.

“Breathe, Chaeyoungie” Mina commands and there is a smile on her voice. “Weren’t you impatient to be here? Are you afraid now?”

Chaeyoung turns her head as soon as she hears Mina’s words. How did she know… It doesn’t matter, the younger thinks, it seems like Mina always know everything. “I am not afraid, _Mina_” it’s nice to speak this name out loud to its owner for a change. It feels great. “I am nervous. What if I don’t meet your expectations?”

Mina chuckles, and her nomadic hand continues to wander over the skin that she is revealing by slowly opening buttons. “You don’t know nothing about my expectations. _Oh, beautiful…_” she trails off once Chaeyoung’s breast area gets fully exposed.

Chaeyoung knows she looks beautiful, it’s hard not to when you’re wearing handmade lingerie, made solely to your numbers, curves and body. Yet, there’s this slight pinch of pride while receiving the compliment by Mina.

“If I didn’t want you, you wouldn’t be here, wearing a two thousand dollars’ worth lingerie that I ordered just for you.”

Chaeyoung wants to thank her for the gift, but there’s nothing she can do except close her eyes tightly when Mina’s hand traces the bra cup’s border.

“You’re such a good girl, Chaeyoungie” the same hand that is hovering over her breast leaves it alone and goes up, lining Chaeyoung’s sharp jawline, bringing her chin up. Chaeyoung opens her eyes, looking right through Mina’s burning ones. _She’s warm, _the younger thinks, _she’s finally warm. _Mina approaches.

A brush. That is what Chaeyoung feels when Mina touches her lips with hers. A gentle, almost innocent brush of lips, and then Mina is gone. “Are you ready, then?”

Chaeyoung takes the hand that reaches for her and follows the never-ending path to Mina’s bedroom.

Although she was in this same room just a couple hours before, Chaeyoung is seeing everything with different eyes now. As Mina hand guides her around, she feels the air is hotter in there, the bed seems smaller, everything is just enclosing her and make the sweat break on her skin. The only peace Chaeyoung can find now is in Mina’s eyes – there lay all the confidence and embasement she needs to survive through the night.

Mina pulls her until the girl sits on the bed, her feet barely touching the floor.

Chaeyoung could see for sure now that Mina wasn’t wearing anything under the silk. Perky harden nipples were showing through the fabric and the robe was hanging dangerously onto her shoulders, one inch to finally falls. The woman knows there is a pair of lascivious eyes dancing over her body, and she takes advantage of Chaeyoung’s desire when she leans over the girl, aiming to snap open the rest of the buttons that are hiding the young body.

“From now on, when we are in bed, I’m no longer_ Mina_” Mina states, ripping Chaeyoung’s dress open and shoving it from her body. The girl is sitting on the bed with her bambi eyes, huge and round, watching every step around her. “You’re gonna call me _mommy_. Do you understand?”

Chaeyoung is lost between the need to scream and moan at the same time. “Yes, _mommy…_” she says, locking her eyes on Mina’s.

Like a magnet, that connection makes Mina cover the distance that still separated them. The woman smirks, straddling the girl with easiness in her movements. Chaeyoung gasps when she feels their first kiss approaching like that – with Mina almost naked on her lap, holding on her neck and jawline and guiding Chaeyoung towards her lips. Mina’s mouth is everything that she dreamt of and more, it is smooth, almost like velvet, and tastes like all her favorite sweets in the world, if that could make sense. But when Mina’s tongue asks for permission to invade her mouth, Chaeyoung feels like her core is hooked by some invisible force, and she has to keep her body from halting.

She let Mina in, and the woman comes with hunger. She licks Chaeyoung’s tongue in a sinful pace, and Chaeyoung feels like Mina is fucking her right there. She groans, her hands moving around unsure about where she should settle them. Mina looks like she is reading Chaeyoung’s mind, and when they part their lips, aching for oxygen, Mina’s eyes are boring into hers.

The woman collects Chaeyoung’s hands, holding on hers and guiding them along her body.

Mina presses Chaeyoung’s hands first on her thighs, and she smirks when Chaeyoung frowns in pleasure. Her skin is milky, pure silk but her flesh is firm and strong. Mina dangerously guides Chaeyoung over the limits of her robe, invading and putting the fabric aside when they reach her inner thighs. The girl doesn’t know if she’s being weird or inconvenient, but she can’t look away from the vision in front of her. Mina is already wet, and her pinkish flesh is exposed to Chaeyoung now, looking like a masterpiece. She gulps. She wants to touch it so bad that her own core is reacting with a painful sting.

“Like what you see, baby girl?” Mina hums and unties the poor strings that still hold her robe on place. The fabric finally rolls down like water over her shoulders and arms, consequently exposing her whole body to Chaeyoung. Chaeoyoung’s eyes dance without direction over that body, each inch surpassing the former in terms of perfection. Forgetting about her shyness, the girl slides her hand to the side, aiming that glorious pool of heat, but Mina grabs her by the wrist. “Uh-uh, no touches for you… you need to learn some things first.”

Chaeyoung doesn’t know what that means, but when Mina captures her lips again, she doesn’t mind the wait. Kissing her is like diving in fresh water during hot days, except that is the total opposite. Chaeyoung feels like burning but seeking for the heat that will combust her. She leans in, she kisses Mina hungrily, and now her hands have a place to be; she grabs Mina’s muscles with volition, marking the skin with her fingers as a way to relief her hot tension.

Mina release a soft moan against her mouth, clenching her thighs around Chaeyoung’s hips. She drags her lips to Chaeyoung chin, covering her skin with her saliva as she descends over her neck. Little sucks, bites, butterfly kisses, and Chaeyoung is moaning. “You are so soft, baby… look at your skin, is like a paper ready to be marked” Mina is pouting like a young girl, tracing the marks that she just left on Chaeyoung’s collarbones and neck. “I couldn’t believe your body when I saw you dressed in those lingerie…” Mina continues, like she is talking with herself rather than Chaeyoung. But the younger enjoys the talk, the sound of that soft voice becoming husky with desire, specially now that Mina is licking her lips while looking at Chaeyoung chest. “Your body is so petit, but you’re so womanly, yet… you are this innocent girl, ready and ripe” she clicks the bra’s front clasp open, exposing the soft round mounds.

Chaeyoung bites her lower lip, insecure, but does not back down. She straightens her posture, her breasts perkily bouncing, and Mina locks her eyes on hers with a smirk. They come for a kiss at the same time, finding each other’s mouths with groans. The gentle rub of Mina’s fingers around her breasts makes Chaeyoung bite the woman’s lower lip, sucking it in apology.

Mina holds on Chaeyoung waist tightly and the girl feels her body being turned. She doesn’t offer any kind of resistance and let Mina do whatever she wants. “You know to touch a woman, Chaeyoungie?” Mina whispers, and now Chaeyoung’s back is facing Mina. She still can feel her warm body close to her, her bare skins brushing against each other in a teasing dance.

“N-no, mommy…” Chaeyoung confesses, her cheeks burning bright. She feels stupid and just a dumb virgin, confessing her inexperience while giving her back at a woman like Mina.

She wants to hide, but Mina’s hands are stroking her arms now, soothing her nerves, but Chaeyoung is really focused on the sensation of Mina’s naked and perfect breasts against her back now. “I will teach you everything you need to know, hum?” Mina hums. Her hands are roaming dangerously now, around her waist, over her ribcage until they find Chaeyoung’s mounds. She starts tracing different patterns over Chaeyoung’s breast, encircling one nipple and pinching the other. The girl’s back curves, and she let out a low moan; Mina is gentle and calm in her acts, spreading heat with the tip of her experienced fingers around Chaeyoung’s sensitive areas. “I like to be touched like this sometimes… Soft, gently, like you’re afraid of breaking me. Can you feel it? This is how I touch you, baby girl, your skin feels so good that I don’t want to spoil it. But sometimes, I need things a little… _rough”_ her whispering voice is like a cursed chant against Chaeyoung buzzing ear. She feels then, the roughness of the fingers that roll her nipples from side to side, while that sweet mouth that talks so gently to her attacks the exposed skin of her neck. “But you like the rough too, don’t you? I can’t feel your body trembling, princess. Tell me, do you like when mommy touch you like this?”

Chaeyoung let her body fall back, feeling Mina’s heat and skin against her own. She feels the brush of those perky breasts as Mina moves her body over her, lowering one hand over her tummy and navel like a snake. “Yes, mommy! Oh, this is so good…” her first reaction is to shot her eyes wide open when Mina’s hands arrived at the junction of her thighs, but when Mina makes her spread her legs over and runs a simple finger over her clit, Chaeyoung bites her lower lip hard, controlling the furious beat of her heart. She is electrified.

“_Good. _Next thing, is giving attention where I really need, unless you enjoy teasing. I know I do” she talks with a smile on her voice. Chaeyoung knows what she is talking about when she feels the pat over her drenched underwear, the woman doesn’t make any effort to touch her _under_ it. Mina has these airy fingertips running up and down Chaeyoung’s pulsing and clothed core. Chaeyoung thinks she wants more, but when Mina starts damping her digits with Chaeyoung’s juices by pressing them a bit harder, the younger moans, looking for the pair of arms that encircles her for comfort. Oh, and Mina is so comforting… her scent inebriates, her skin is so soft and perfect that Chaeyoung could be drowning in her body with a smile on her face. Ans those fingers… they start to test Chaeyoung by molding her fend against the fabric until they reach her throbbing center. “And this, Chaeyoungie, is what mommy wants you to feel everytime. See, see how wet you are, baby? That’s because I am treating you right, Chaeyoungie” Mina’s nose traces the sensitive skin on the back of Chaeyoung’s ears, purring like a cat.

Or like a lioness, ready to attack her.

The woman keeps stroking like there isn’t a whole underwear parting her from the true core. Chaeyoung grows impatient, that chaste – if she could really use this word – won’t do it. She wants more. “_Mommy_…” her voice is hoarse from desire and silence; she’s been so concentrated on Mina’s instructions that she forgot to speak along. “Please, touch me, enough of teasing. I don’t like it. It’s aching, my pussy is aching for you, mommy” Chaeyoung breaks the words out when the thrilling sensation of that under-stimulation starts to build something in her belly. But she still feels so far away from release that it’s frustrating.

But she now is Mina’s spoiled girl, and Mina listens to her desperate request.

Before Chaeyoung blinks, her petit body is falling against the mattress and Mina is rolling her amazing body over her. She feels like moaning only by looking at Mina’s naked figure again. The thin waist, the abs, the soft curves of her hips, her toned thighs, and for her complete desperation, the V shape that hides Mina’s core and it seems to glisten when she moves. Chaeyoung gulps down. _Am I making her wet?_, she wonders with fat curious eyes. But Mina is not letting her think too long – she is leaning in.

“Mommy!” Chaeyoung gasps when the warm mouth descent over her pussy like a hurricane. She doesn’t even know when or how Mina got rid of her underwear, she only knows that now she’s fully naked, exposed and at the mercy of Myoui Mina. Mina’s tongue starts to whip her clit while sucking it, making Chaeyoung’s eyes roll. She is lost, falling into the whiteness filled with starts that is Mina’s mouth devouring her. The woman doesn’t let anything escape from her hunger, sweeping every inch of Chaeyoung’s dripping core. “Oh, fuck! Ugh, M… mommy!” she has to bite her lips to impeding her from moaning Mina’s name. Her _mommy_ is now thrusting her skilled tongue inside her, entering her slick slit as much as she can. She hits a series of key spots, and Chaeyoung is left like a sweaty and panting mess.

The previous knot that seemed so far away from being loose is now untying, filling her belly with that strong energy. Chaeyoung breakdown for the first time with a halt of her body, her back arching when Mina comes back to attack her bundle of nerves, giving Chaeyoung the merciless final push. And she falls, screaming incoherent words.

She never felt this way before.

Chaeyoung didn’t know she could feel like this. And it would be so quick to be reached.

When she opens her eyes and sees Mina devious smile on that smeared mouth of her, Chaeyoung squeal, opening her arms. “I want more” she asks with a pout, receiving Mina on her arms.

The woman smiles, resting her lips on Chaeyoung’s and initiating a passionate kiss that holds Chaeyoung’s taste. “Hmmmph, a naughty princess” she parts away, looking at Chaeyoung from above. “Since you’re a fast learner…”

Chaeyoung follows Mina’s moves, her mouth agape in concentration. She feels the sensibility of her core everytime she moves, and this starts to construct another level of pleasure. Chaeyoung can feel her walls clenching around nothing, waiting for Mina. And when the older lays on her back and pushes Chaeyoung over her, the younger opens her eyes in bewilderment.

Mina chuckles when she sees Chaeyoung stopping moving. Her soaking pussy, still dripping from her last orgasm, is close from her mouth now, but not enough. She places her hands on Chaeyoung’s toned thighs, pulling her closer. The girl slides over, still a bit uncertain. “It’s okay, baby, come here. I _want_ you to sit on my face… that’s right” Mina compliments every little progress that Chaeyoung makes, until she feels the heat from the younger close enough that her mouth starts to water. Chaeyoung is really perfect, specially from this particular angle.

“But…” Chaeyoung tries to negotiate, holding the bed’s headboard as her life depended on that piece of wood. She is afraid of letting her body relax, afraid of hurting Mina, and ashamed from her position.

Yet, Mina gives her a brilliant smile and her finger runs from Chaeyoung’s slit and goes up, tracing the defined lines of her stomach and then breasts, like she’s reading Chaeyoung’s skin with her fingertips. “Mommy promises you’re gonna like it” she snarls and attacks again.

Chaeyoung’s doubts don’t last longer. When she feels the soft sucks and lickings from Mina, she crumbles over that glorious mouth. Her eyes are tight with pleasure and she discovers that if she rolled her hips, things would get even better. This is so much different from the first time, now Mina has a whole new access to her core and she can control the pressure and the pace instead of Mina. So Chaeyoung starts to move at her own pace, riding Mina’s mouth like a lunatic that seeks her own pleasure. It doesn’t help that Mina is also moaning under her, sending vibrations along her core and adding this new sensation.

Mina grabs her thighs and ass, controlling Chaeyoung’s rhythm with her own, guiding the younger around her face so she could eat her properly. This increases significantly the volume of Chaeyoung’s noises, mixing them with pants and the sweat dropping from her forehead and nape. “Yes, yes, mommy, right there!” Chaeyoung begs when Mina invades her, right away hitting a sweet spot. Mina inflicts her core over and over until Chaeyoung feels tears scaping from the corner of her eyes, her pleasure making her core ache with despair. “Mommy! More, mommy, more!”

_Oh, that spoiled baby girl…_

Like she’s been waiting for this, Mina smiles; “Everything for my princess…” she mumbles and sets two fingers in Chaeyoung’s entrance. She is swollen, dripping, so hot that could burn, and Mina sink her digits inside of Chaeyoung with the perfect view of them being swallowed by the girl. Mina looks up just to see Chaeyoung mouth opening and her brow frowning, as she feels that new invasion in her core. “Shhh, baby, is going to be good. Trust me, okay?”

Chawyoung nods, the uncomfortable and foreign feeling of something sinking into her, as much as Mina’s fingers were lean, did not distracted her from the main pleasure. The digits stretch her walls with difficulty, but Mina takes good care of her and goes slow. It helps that her thumb starts to give some attention to her throbbing clit and Chaeyoung comes to relax again. She moves her hips, testing her status, and the feeling of those fingers slowly going in and out of her start to build everything up again.

“Touch yourself” Mina orders with a tight voice, licking her own lips covered by Chaeyoung’s juices briefly before focus on the girl again. Chaeyoung does as told, and runs her hands over body, learning by her own what her body really needs and wants. She knows it right away, looking down at herself and seeing the pair of harden and neglected nipples slightly bouncing according to Mina’s pace.

_Snapshot_. When Chaeyoung touches her sensitive mounds, a whole new level of pleasure is added. She whines and close her eyes, almost falling back. “This is so good, mommy…” she breaths, clutching her own flesh as Mina devours her.

In seconds, she is moaning even harder than before. Mina fucks her with her fingers and mouth now, and Chaeyoung lost the track of time and space. She can only feel her whole body being bombarded with so many new sensations and stimulation that one she reaches her peak, one is not enough.

She succumbs over Mina, shaking and crying when a second wave comes right after the first one, since Mina never let go of her core.

“Shhh, princess, it’s alright… you were so good, baby girl” Mina coos, kissing her inner thighs and low belly, spreading her care with small gestures. She rolls Chaeyoung over before the girl has a blackout over her face and contemplates her form. Chaeyoung is about to give up to her slumber state, her eyes seem watery, her mouth swollen, and her hair is wet from her sweat. She kisses the girl and her confused state, whipping what has left from her tears and booping her cute button nose. “You did a good job, now rest well, baby girl.”

Chaeyoung nods weakly, partially away from reality already. Her arms are open, though, waiting for Mina. “Thank you, mommy. I promise I will become better…”

“I am sure you will” Mina smirks, pulling the girl inside her embrace, thinking that is better if Chaeyoung sleeps well, because tomorrow they will have the whole day to explore the girl’s learning skills. “Good night, Chaeyoungie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think that from now on, this is pretty much what you guys are going to see in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know what is about to come, so hold on tight to your holy waters.

Chaeyoung doesn’t wake up by her own will, but because of a ray of sunshine that is escaping from the barely opened curtains and hitting her right in the eye. She squirms, rustling her body in that sea of comforters and smooth sheets. Ah, how she wishes her bed was always like this, silky like water, but warm and steady. The girl let out a groan when she opens her eyes and feels the slight pain of her tired thighs, an unconscious reminder of what she did last night – or what Mina have done to her.

Burning cheeks and a sudden heat come in a rush and wash her.

She looks around for Mina, but she isn’t there. Only her wriggled spot on the bed is left as proof that the woman slept with her last night.

“How could I pass out like that?” Chaeyoung mumbles, shaking her head in disappointment. Chaeyoung never had a night like that, and for sure never felt that kind of tiredness in her body, but although that was the most remarkable night of her entire – and inexperienced – life, she couldn’t be sure if Mina felt the same, or at least liked it that much – she wasn’t woken to ask her, anyways.

Chaeyoung sighs heavily, feeling already like a failure. At least she had a great time that she would carry with her forever, and the probability that she would spend her whole life trying to feel those things again and it would result in nothing is high. She runs her hands over her own body, feeling her nakedness and sore spots, covering the ground that Mina had unveiled hours before. Her thighs hurt like she had run a marathon, but it is a welcomed sensation. There are bite marks over her skin too, probably from Mina’s kisses. Chaeyoung lowers her touches, feeling a good amount of wetness there, a mix from what has left from last night and the new arouse that is starting to build up. She let her hands fall away from her body, shocked and embarrassed with her urgent needs.

She is sitting on the bed and trying to organize her crazy hair right when Mina comes in carrying a tray of food.

“Oh, we have an early bird here” she hums while setting the tray on the beautiful white chiffonier she has on the other side of the room. Chaeyoung doesn’t get to look what is on the tray because Mina is stealing all her attention wearing that same robe from last night, except that it is fully open today, but there’s nothing hiding her bare skin still.

Chaeyoung gulps, she doesn’t want to feel too guilty for staring, that will become a common view for her if things turn out well between them. Besides that, she already saw Mina wearing even less, _wearing nothing_. But there’s no use in calm herself down; her heart is thumping, and her pulsing blood is now remembering her of her sore thighs and wet sex. “Good morning” she says out of breath, giving Mina the best but not good enough smile that she can.

The woman walks towards the bed like a predator, but not intentionally. Chaeyoung believes Mina is naturally sexy and inviting, especially when her robe floats around her hips, hiding and showing her nakedness on and off. “Morning, princess” Mina purrs, crawling over the bed and consequently over Chaeyoung’s body. The younger looks away, embarrassed. Mina laughs at her silly attitude, bringing her chin back to face her, “How are you feeling? Tired?”

Chaeyoung blinks, because moist warm lips are making a trail over her neck now. As she is learning, Mina isn’t a woman that likes to wait to act. “N-no…” she tightly says, closing her eyes when Mina’s fingers find her naked breast with naturality. She feels like moaning already, her heart is beating so fast that Mina is probably feeling its hammering against her chest, “I have a wonderful night of sleep. Sorry about that, by the way…”

Mina’s face arises from her neck. Last night, although they got close, closer as anybody can get, she couldn’t spot Mina’s features with the dim lights of the bedroom; now, bathed by all that sunlight and without a once of makeup on her skin, Mina’s face is radiantly flawless. Her skin glows, her moles are over her nose, cheeks and lips, and her eyes seem lit. “About what?” Chaeyoung watches that mouth speaking to her, but she doesn’t process what words she is saying. Rather, she is thinking about Mina’s kisses and little marks it left on her skin. The woman chuckles, and her eyes are covering the distance between Chaeyoung’s lips and chest, staying on the latter. “Chaeyoungie? What are you sorry about?”

“_Oh, right”_ Chaeyoung blinks when she is asked the same question twice. Her skin is all covered by goosebumps and has nothing to do with her body being exposed to the fresh air of the morning, it has to do with Mina’s fingertips contouring the tumid pink nipple of hers. Chaeyoung suppress her breathy moan by biting her lower lip, releasing it right after so she can speak, “I am sorry for falling sleep last night. I hope you’re not disappointed?”

“Uh-uh” Mina gives her a quick peck on the lips and rolls her body away, laying over the blankets by her side. She rests her head on her hand and looks at Chaeyoung while her body is slowly being uncovered by her purple robe. Chaeyoung watches the silk sliding and falling, revealing the firmly pert and excited breasts, the perfect depression of her waist and the bare junction of her core. _She should be wearing nothing, if that thing is going to keep uncovering her_, Chaeyoung thinks. “It’s too early to set the bar for you, princess. You still have to show me if you’re a good learner.”

Chaeyoung sits straight up, getting rid of the covers. She bends her knees and sits on her heels, like a submissive girl waiting for instructions, which is a quite description about her right now. “I’ll show you” Mina blankly stares at her and Chaeyoung gulps her shame for being so relapse, “… _mommy_. I want to make you feel good, like you did to me last night.”

Mina waits, her glare is giving Chaeyoung not only the permission that she needed, but also the motivation. Mina was eating her by one simple stare, her lower lip being dragged between her teeth while Chaeyoung starts to move. _She likes watching me_, Chaeyoung notes with enthusiasm. The woman sits, wiggling her shoulders and arms until she’s free from the robe, and Chaeyoung stops in the middle of her crawling action.

That sudden halt of the shorter girl makes Mina open that gummy smile again, the one Chaeyoung only saw once but it was engraved on her mind like iron. The woman tilts her head to the side, “Don’t be nervous, princess, this is not foreign ground anymore. Here…” she reaches for Chaeyoung trembling fingers and pushes the younger forward.

Chaeyoung almost fell, but her knees were quick to follow her upper body. They are close, so close that Mina’s fresh breath is brushing her cheeks and her commanding hand is guiding Chaeyoung’s, exactly how she did last night. The younger bites her lower lip with the sudden touch – Mina molds Chaeyoung’s hand around her exposed breast, and Chaeyoung gently squeeze it, feeling the hard nipple on her palm and the softness of that skin. Mina is smiling and her eyes are fluttering, barely open now that Chaeyoung takes the control of the situation and shyly starts playing with those pinkish nubs, fascinated with Mina’s reactions. The younger moves her hips, making herself comfortable by throwing her legs to the side. Their bodies are brushing, and Chaeyoung let out a low kittenish moan when her own neglected nipple contacts Mina’s. They exchange a hungry look and it’s the first time Chaeyoung does something by her own – she leans on and capture Mina smiley lips on hers. There’s a brief pause while the younger let the feeling of kissing the woman sink in, and then Mina’s tongue is brushing against her lower lip, asking permission. She doesn’t wait, though, and invades Chaeyoung mouth with the dominancy that belongs to her.

Chaeyoung finally picks up Mina’s rhythm and their kiss become a heated and intense exchange of power. Mina is holding back, not wanting to advance that much over Chaeyoung, and the girl is starting to like her new position. She moves her hands forward, cradling Mina’s perfect breasts on her hands and advancing her own tongue over Mina’s, tasting and exploring like a curious girl. The younger quivers with the low moan that Mina releases against her mouth and this encourages Chaeyoung to keep going. She holds those sensitive nipples between her fingers and ever so slightly twist them, rolling onto her fingertips. Mina’s reaction is immediate, and she sinks her teeth into Chaeyoung swollen lips to liberate her tension. “Yes, baby, just like I taught you… You’re good” Mina whispers, and Chaeyoung remembers the shock of pleasure everytime Mina pinched her nipples or sucked them. She can’t wait to do the same. 

Eventually, Mina fell on her back and dragged Chaeyoung over her with lips attached to each other. Chaeyoung starts to feel the consequences of her naked state, her body is molded onto Mina’s, and the woman’s bare leg is comfortably nested between her own, brushing every now and then against her sore core. Her breasts are smashed against Mina’s, their nipples in constant friction and unconsciously, Chaeyoung sees herself moving over the woman. She is not thrusting her body against Mina, but looking for every little inch of friction that she can get. The feeling of that amazingly smooth and warm skin against hers is addicting, specially if Mina starts to move her leg according to Chaeyoung shy movements.

“You’re horny,” Mina giggles when they finally break their kiss. Chaeyoung is out of breath with swollen lips parted, looking at the woman under her. Mina slowly drags one hand over Chaeyoung’s body, stopping on her ass, where she fills her hand with Chaeyoung firm flesh. The younger frowns – she never let anybody get this handsy with her before, but Mina is allowed. She can do whatever she wants to. “Tell me, do you remember what else I told you last night?”

It’s hard for Chaeyoung to think in anything else besides the image under her. Mina’s short dark hair is spread on the pillow, her cheeks are tainted pink and her mouth looks sinfully red right now. But when she looks down a bit, she sees all that extension of pure immaculate skin, glowing pale under the soft sunlight. “You like _teasing_,” she says out of breath, forced to moist her lips with the tip of her tongue.

Mina instantly looks down to Chaeyoung’s slips, but instead of attacking them, she gives Chaeyoung’s ass another squeeze. “And what are you going to do now?”

Chaeyoung releases her breath. She is shaking, not because she’s nervous or insecure, but because a new wave of craving hits her. She lowers her head until her nose is brushing against Mina’s exposed neck. She smells sweetly like vanilla, and Chaeyoung feels her mouth filled with water. She wants to taste that skin, and she digs in with soft open mouth kisses, dragging lips, tongue and teeth along Mina’s neckline. “I am going to mark you, mommy, this way everybody will know you have your _baby girl_ at home, and she’s hungry” Chaeyoung mumbles with a husky voice she didn’t even know where it came from. All she knows is that Mina is moaning and trembling, and she loves it.

And there she goes, sucking the innocent skin, leaving bite marks over neck, pulse point, collarbones, and her favorite spot over Mina’s shoulder, making the woman startle whenever she bites her too hard. Chaeyoung didn’t know she could be so possessive over something or someone, and the raging greedy she felt towards that quivering body under her was beyond her understanding. Her body slides down until her mouth is aligned to Mina’s pair of mounds. Their peaks are alluring, covered by goosebumps, and seeing them eagerly waiting for her attention makes Chaeyoung feel the now familiar hooking sensation on her pussy. She looks at _her_ mommy with fiery eyes, her mouth inches from the swollen nub, and Mina narrow her sharp eyes in defiance. “_Don’t make me wait, baby girl”_, her voice is sing-song-like, but Chaeyoung feels Mina’s hand clawing her nape in a threatening manner. 

Chaeyoung understands the message – who wouldn’t? – and in a soft caress she brushes the tip of her nose along the valley between Mina’s breasts, debating which one she should attack first. She decides for the left, and her mouth spread wet kisses while climbing the round mound until she is damping the harden nipple with her tongue and lips, nibling the small portion of flesh, sucking it until Mina’s moans sound like music, flicking it just for fun. She is enjoying this new role of hers as much as Mina seems to be doing. _What would happen if I do this?_, the girl wonders at the same time her fingers pinch Mina’s unattended nipple.

“Baby!” Mina groans, tightening the grasp on Chaeyoung’s nape, forcing the girl to suck even harder on her nipple. Chaeyoung likes to think that Mina’s voice is a good sign and moves her mouth to the other impossibly tumid nipple. “Chaeyoungie…” Mina calls, and Chaeyoung waits for her next words with her mouth slightly open over the glistening skin. “Enough of teasing, baby, I want to feel your mouth now.”

It’s impossible not to blush. Chaeyoung was having such a great time that she didn’t notice it was time to move on to the next level. She gulps down. The girl can feel that her own core is getting damped due to the tension spread all over the room and the attentive stare over her. She moves a bit away from Mina, enough to the woman open her glorious legs. She is defying Chaeyoung, and the dark look on her face says it all.

The younger looks down and her lower belly is twisting like crazy. She feels like moaning watching the perfection of Mina’s sex exposed to her, and the fact the woman is damped with glistening juices covering her folds and the skin of her inner thighs is unsettling. It’s like watching pure melted heat. “Are you going to make mommy beg, princess?” Mina takes Chaeyoung out of her trance once again with her sharp yet silky voice. Mina is lowering her fingers, covering her own breast with her hand, like she’s getting ready for Chaeyoung. And the girl doesn’t want to make her wait any longer. She finds her space between Mina’s legs, and when she is finally down against Mina’s body, she can feel her breasts being pressed against her navel and getting sticky with Mina’s messy juices. That sensation is so arousing that Chaeyoung releases a tight breath, she kisses Mina’s flat stomach while her hands are holding onto her thighs. 

Inch by inch, Chaeyoung gets where she most wanted.

Mina’s scent must be the best thing she has ever witnessed. “You’re so wet, mommy, it’s dripping…”

The woman, propped up with the assistance of her elbows, is watching Chaeyoung with a serious look on her gorgeous face. She bites down her puffy lower lip, slowly nodding at Chaeyoung. “And you’re the one to blame. This is all because of you, Chaeyoung, you’re making mommy melt” she murmurs. Chaeyoung savors those husky words with pride and again there’s that pulling feeling that makes her own pussy throb. Mina comes again with her hand clawing her black hair, guiding Chaeyoung closer to her core. There’s a brief exchange between the warmness of Chaeyoung’s breath brushing over the soaked core and Mina’s own heat, that seem to emanate like waves. Chaeyoung is lured, dragged by the sweet scent of desperation that drips from the pinkish swollen sex in front of her.

With a final push towards her, Mina commands Chaeyoung. Her lips brush the throbbing bundle of nerves and she feels the delicate body under her halts in surprise. Mina let out a moan and caresses Chaeyoung’s scalp like a silent sign to keep going. So the girl keeps going. She never tasted a woman before, but Mina’s flavor seems to be long awaited. Tangy sweetness wash over her tongue and lips when Chaeyoung practically kisses Mina’s pussy, lapping her folds with her hungry tongue and sucks every drop of honey that covers the sensitive flesh. As Mina’s noises arise, Chaeyoung feels the hush being pumped through her veins. She goes forward, caging Mina’s thighs in her arms and opening the woman even more for her pleasure, dragging her tongue down the wet slit until she finds the pulsing core.

But she changes her mind, and when her lips enclose Mina’s clit again in a harsh suck, the woman squeals, pulling the short strands of her hair in reflex. “_Yes, baby!”_ Mina breathy voice is low and full of desire, and her hips moves a bit around, looking for Chaeyoung’s mouth. “Ugh, Chaeyoungie, your mouth… is so warm… it’s so good, baby, give me more…” Although her voice sounds weak and shaky, her grip onto Chaeyoung’s hair is tight and commandant. She dictates the pace, while the girl gladly follows the silent orders of her woman. It starts as slow and intense with sucks and lickings, milking moans from Mina in a steady pace, until Chaeyoung feels the slight vibration of Mina’s body and how the heat of her core intensifies at each lapping of her tongue against it. Mina starts to use her short nails against Chaeyoung’s scalp, and the pressure keeps the younger’s mouth as close as she can get to her sex.

Chaeyoung feels her own release building up while watching Mina’s pleasure construction. She wants to give it to the woman, that explosion with no noise or color, only a floating feeling that makes you dizzy. She still remembers how she felt last night when Mina had her hands and mouth working in Chaeyoung, and even though the woman wasn’t asking her to do it, Chaeyoung vacating hand travels from her smooth toned thigh towards Mina’s most delicate area.

“Chaeyoungie!” She squeals again when the girl thrusts a single digit through Mina’s tight entrance. The girl is stunned by a second – tight walls feeling like velvet grip around her finger, sucking it into a desperate invasion. Chaeyoung has to lean back, she needs to see it with her own round and warm eyes what Mina’s is doing with her finger. “Yes, baby, yes, fuck mommy like that!” Mina sings when Chaeyoung adds another finger, testing her grounds. And suddenly, she is doing like Mina tells her. She is fucking Mina with unsure fingers and wondered eyes, watching that perfect body squirming and sweating due to her acts. “Curve your fingers, baby… yeah!” Mina structs from the middle of her hectic state. “Now… your mouth… Get down on all four, honey, I want to see your body as you eat me.”

That means she can’t keep looking at Mina anymore, and she sighs in resignation. All four now, Chaeyoung perks her ass in the air, trying her best to show Mina her features while her mouth comes down against her core again, now working along with her fingers. Her own reflex is moan when she hears Mina’s voice like that, sounding incoherent and lost as Chaeyoung’s tongue strokes her nub and her fingers go deep and then withdraw, massaging her entrance in the process. “Do you like it, mommy? Me, fucking you?”

A giggle escapes Mina’s lips followed by a groan when Chaeyoung remembers to curve her fingers, hitting a special area. “Yes, baby, and I love your dirty mouth too” she gives Chaeyoung soft pats on the head and the girl smile, her lips honeyed by Mina glistening under the bright light.

Chaeyoung feels the boost of that little comment and her actions reflected on that. Her tongue is severe and tireless, whipping and collecting what she was provoking – the unstoppable flow of juices that drips from Mina’s core. Her fingers are tightly trapped, travelling along the silky walls until hitting where Mina loves the most. Chaeyoung is already learning what makes Mina’s voices go higher, and what makes her moan like a little kitten, and both are unbearably good. Soon, Chaeyoung is moaning along Mina. She knows Mina is close by the intense on and off clenching of her pussy around her fingers and the throbbing of her clit, but Mina doesn’t let her do anything else.

In a moment, Mina is laying down under her, quivering to her mouth and hands, the next one Mina is sitting up, pulling Chaeyoung by her hair in the gentlest way she can. “Let me show you something interesting, love” Mina hums and Chaeyoung follows her like a deer caught in the highlights. She is blinded by that glowing skin and dark eyes, her mouth doesn’t close for one second. Mina lays her against the mattress, her body topping her like she’s her owner, but she doesn’t follow the rule Chaeyoung knows. Instead, Mina adjusts her body between Chaeyoung spread legs, making her core softly land against Chaeyoung’s.

The girl has her eyes wide open. “Mommy…” her eyes flutter with the new feeling. Mina’s pussy is warm and wet, but she can’t differentiate it from her own sex.

Mina smiles at her. At her own way, Chaeyoung fascinates the woman with that innocent look being covered by pure lust. Chaeyoung scrunches her nose when Mina sways her hips, initiating the first grind. Chaeyoung groans loudly – it’s not only the physical pleasure that is on display, but also the sinful vision of Mina stroking her sex with her own, their skins sharing the same juices, their inflicted nubs brushing against each other in silent dispute. Mina’s body is all tensed and toned muscles, working over Chaeyoung like a goddess, rocking her hips back and forward in the rhythm they both need. Chaeyoung can’t stop the tears from scaping, there’s a huge knot occupying her lower belly and core now, really to explode, and it hurts to hold it back.

The woman lowers her upper body over Chaeyoung, kissing her tears away with her wet lips, “Let it go, baby girl, don’t hold it back. Mommy is here to hold you” she whispers after watching Chaeyoung’s inner battle against her own pleasure. “Come for me, kitten.”

The girl opens her merciful eyes filled with pools of tears. Mina is like a mirage against the rays of sun and white patterns of her bedroom. Her short dark hair is dancing around her jaw, framing her perfect face. Chaeyoung sits up, searching the contact of that mouth so she can spill all of her desperate moans on it, and Mina gladly takes her. Soon as Mina tongue strokes her inner lip, Chaeyoung relax her body and let the massive wave wash her, carrying her away from that reality. She grips onto Mina, holding on her shoulders with nails like claws, and her body shakes in spams of pleasure. Far away, she hears Mina soft giggle and her fingers downing onto her small but sensitive breasts and then her core. With nothing more than two or three strokes against Chaeyoung’s bundle of nerves, Mina sets the girl into a new orgasm. Chaeyoung chants words, changing from ‘mommy’ to ‘Mina’ from time to time.

When her body is pacing down, her eyes fluttery open to Mina attacking her lips again. She holds Mina by throwing her arms around the woman’s neck, finding balance against her rocking body. Chaeyoung can’t believe that there’s still energy in her body to feel the effects of Mina’s core brushing against her again, but her overstimulation is the responsible for it. Again, she starts to let out breathless moans and looking into Mina’s eyes, she feels that fiery look staring into her soul.

Mina comes with an abrupt thrust against Chaeyoung, her hands holding tightly the soft curves of the girl’s hip, keeping her close while she rides her orgasm. Chaeyoung looks at their bodies glued with glistening eyes and trembling body. “You’re so hot” Chaeyoung mumbles in awe. “You almost made me come again just by watching you.”

Still with a shaking body and numb limbs, Mina giggles. She fixes her legs until she is straddling Chaeyoung, her elbows resting on the girl’s broad shoulders as the tip of her fingers brush Chaeyoung’s strands away from her angelic face. “I should work harder, then, I wish you’d come just by watching me” the woman says, and leans on for a kiss, which Chaeyoung receives with a smile on her lips.

“Am I a good learner?” she asks with brows up once they part away. “Would you give me an A?”

Mina takes a time to think about it, wiggling her head until there’s no hair falling in front of her eyes. “Yeah, I’ll give you extra points for the nice work with your mouth” she sternly says, while contouring Chaeyoung’s puffy lips with her finger.

Chaeyoung holds her gaze and with a whip of her tongue, attacks Mina’s finger with a gentle bite.

“Aish” Mina spats. “It’s time for your real breakfast, kitten, you’re getting hungry again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comments, kudos and support guys <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was not revised, i'm sorry in advance.

Soft music is playing on the background, giving a nice cover to all the chatting rolling around the room. The glorious ballroom of the historical hotel looks like a scene out from a movie. People laughing in discreetly ways, champagne being pouring here and there, the glimmering jewels and expensive clothes, everything is catching Chaeyoung’s fascinated eyes easily.

She would feel like drifting, far away from that wealthy reality, dislocated and misplaced if was not the hand on her lower back securing her, keeping her close and comfortable.

Mina is doing business with her soft-spoken conversations and a glass of the bubbly drink on her hand, but that doesn’t impend her of keeping Chaeyoung around. The girl has been under her adoring gaze during the whole night, being introduced to everyone without holding a specific term, she was just ‘Chaeyoung’, and people seem to think that was enough.

Chaeyoung’s black dress displayed her glorious back until the soft curve of her hips and is right there that Mina is tracing small circles as she talks about the stock market with two men in tuxedos. The girl gets only glimpses of what they are saying, but even so she does her best to keep a neutral expression, like she isn’t getting anything at all. Mina taught her to never let anyone knows that you know more than them, and Chaeyoung didn’t hesitate to follow such instructions. If Mina had the trouble of bringing her to a public event, then Chaeyoung must make her proud – obedient, pretty and polite, that’s what Tzuyu had advised her beforehand. Chaeyoung was keeping her role as a silent escort, as she found no trouble in following Mina around with that protective arm around her – in fact, Chaeyoung’s chest was filled with an overflowing ego.

She never thought about herself as being a narcissistic girl, her self-esteem was never the greatest one around and she considered herself as being good in arts, nothing more to see there. But she was a persistent girl, almost persevering, and she was not one to back down easily. Mina was, by far, her biggest challenge. The woman was not only demanding about her looks and posture, Mina was also a protective pair, she would check Chaeyoung’s health every quarter, she kept an eye on Chaeyoung grades and productions and, if she judged as necessary, they wouldn’t see each other unless Chaeyoung had her college assignments done. But for the girl, these were all the easy part. The hardest one was to become Mina’s _true_ pair. Not a friend, not a lover or girlfriend. Their dynamics were different from what people were used to.

It took a couple of months for Mina to start trusting on Chaeyoung about certain subjects. She started with a simple comment about her company’s monetary situation, then a week after Mina was telling Chaeyoung about a lunch meeting she held with some investors, and when Chaeyoung noticed, she was a pair of the whole business world’s situation. That, allied with her extremely fast learning in bed, was starting to make Chaeyoung feel good enough for Mina.

She could hold the bar of being _the_ Myoui Mina’s escort for this night, and as many that still must come.

“You can pay me a visit on my office Monday morning, I’ll be glad to discuss this in a more appropriate place” Mina shows her polite smile, the one that does not involve her gums and smiley eyes, just a small twist of her mouth. “Now, if you excuse us…” she trails off, guiding Chaeyoung away with her firm hand.

Chaeyoung doesn’t hold back her smirk, she feels happy that they would finally get a time alone with each other.

As much as she is doing a great job by standing patiently besides Mina while the woman is basically working in a party, Chaeyoung can’t wait to go home. She is craving for a good warm bath, with expensive bath bombs that Mina buys specially for her, because she knows how much Chaeyoung loves the scent of wild berries and vanilla. Maybe Mina would give her a massage, even though she was the one working as crazy and was the one who really needed some special attention from Chaeyoung. She sighs contently, planning their whole Sunday in a span of thirty seconds. This can only be justified by the fact she hadn’t met Mina on Friday, and now Chaeyoung is feeling in disadvantage – enough of work, she wants Mina for herself. Those three days were _her_ days, when Mina let go of work and business to be just with her – but with the opening of a new branch of her company around Asia, Mina was constantly being held hostage in never-ending meetings.

When did she become so greedy towards the woman? Mina and her excessive pampering and spoiling was tuning Chaeyoung into a little monster.

Chaeyoung frowns, an unsettling feeling in her chest as she notices how weak she is when it comes to Mina and her attention.

“Are you okay?” Mina murmurs in a concern tone, stopping when they are distant enough from anyone else. She turns to face Chaeyoung, and the girl’s mumblings are sudden vanished, scrapped off from the face of the Earth when she looks at Mina’s face. The woman is wearing a black jumpsuit with a deep neckline, the curves of her breasts are beautifully exposed and part of her abs too; her short dark hair is millimetric brushed and stuck behind her years, not a single strand is out place. On her milky neck, a black choker with a single diamond on the center. Mina seems dangerous and defiant.

Chaeyoung gets that usual feeling of when she is with Mina – that she is just a small piece of a human being next to that goddess of a woman, no matter how much of improvement she has done lately. Her heart dangerously sways when Mina reaches her hand and curl a wandering strand of Chaeyoung’s hair on her finger. “You must be bored, huh?”

Chaeyoung lays her face against the warm palm of Mina’s hand, closing her eyes as she shakes her head. She doesn’t want to make the woman feel bad about bringing her or attending the event, not when Mina decided to show her in public for the first time. “I am good, I’m just cold…”

“I knew we should have chosen another dress for you” Mina narrows her eyes, silently scolding Chaeyoung for picking such revealing piece of clothes.

The younger pouts, opening her eyes to use them in her favor. “But this one is pretty. Don’t you think I’m pretty?” she softly whines, and watches Mina’s cheeks getting all rosy as she retrieves her hand. Chaeyoung smirks, deviously. It’s been eight months since they first met, and by now she has a good idea of all those things that would make Mina flustered.

Talking with soft voice while pouting is one of them.

“Yes, baby, you’re always pretty” Mina coughs, her hand now is touching her own neck, trying to disperse the heat sensation that creeps over from her chest.

Chaeyoung giggles, holding onto Mina’s arm as they walk around. The room has a lot paintings, golden adornments and statues, some of them are from past centuries, and Chaeyoung tugs Mina around, talking about styles and techniques while Mina gently points out some aspects too.

They drink champagne and Chaeyoung tastes the canapes, emitting her surprised sounds when she eats something new, shoving the rest of the finger food into Mina’s mouth when she spots something more appetizing.

Mina is smiling, listening to Chaeyoung rambling about cheese, and all of sudden Chaeyoung notices how her body turns oddly stiff, even for Mina. The woman’s smile quickly fades away, and a way darker expression covers her delicate features.

“Mina-ssi!” a woman is approaching them like it’s a catwalk. Her long hair is pulled in a high ponytail, she has a bunny-teeth smile on her plump lips and her eyes are burning over them. Chaeyoung forgets for a moment that she is still holding the small piece of cheese, so distracted by the sudden change of atmosphere around her. Mina is silent, her eyes are dead serious, bored into the woman in front of them. Chaeyoung looks at the piece of food in her hand, thinking that it could melt right away with Mina’s laser glare. “I thought I’d saw you before, but I couldn’t recognize this shorty here” and the woman now is checking Chaeyoung from head to toe.

Chaeyoung instantly burns. Her cheeks are hot and her heart speed with both shame and anger. _Shorty?, _the girl thinks with a sulky expression.

Mina coughs and in seconds she is smiling again, her previous murderous looks soften. She looks down at Chaeyoung, that is slowly starting to shrink by her side. Her arm comes back from its rightful place: Chaeyoung’s small back. “Nayeon-ssi, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you again” Mina bows without emotion, noticeably not feeling the so-called pleasure at all. “This is Chaeyoung.”

Nayeon glare is ridiculously analytical when she looks at Chaeyoung again. At the end, she gives another bunny-teeth smile as she nods, “Mina was always into baby-face girls, but I think you exceed the expectations, Chaeyoung-ssi.”

There is instant heavy electric discharged in the air, and all this energy is coming from Mina. Chaeyoung feels her hand grabbing a portion of her flesh, sliding down on her back until it’s dangerously closer the curve of her hip, but nothing has changed on Mina’s face, so Chaeyoung gulps her nerves down, ignoring the blunt touch on her skin. She remains beautifully unbothered for all the effects. “Indeed. Chaeyoung is really one of kind” she displays a cold smile. “How’s life in Japan? I heard your modeling business is doing great.”

The unexpected change of subjects didn’t catch only Chaeyoung by surprise, but also Nayeon. “Well, Japan remains being Japan” she shrugs, like there’s nothing much to say about the country. “And, uh, yes. We are casting some new Korean faces, that’s why we are here. Aren’t you interested, Chaeyoung-ssi? Your face can give you a lot of money…”

The intentions were thrown in the air, floating around in meanings that both Mina and Chaeyoung knew, and, by the looks, also Nayeon. Chaeyoung starts to wonder who the woman is, and why she speaks with such conviction about Mina and her personal issues. A sense of uneasiness fills her guts, releasing a heat tremble of jealous. _Were they something? Are they still something?_, Chaeyoung minds is working on the connections.

“Speaking of business, there is something I need to discuss with you, Mina. Would you mind giving us a little time, Chaeyoung-ssi? It will be quick” Nayeon tuns to talk again as her eyes don’t leave Mina’s.

The girl turns to look at Mina, who only nods at her. She bows, holding back her anger, and walks away.

Chaeyoung doesn’t go much far. She stops next to a column where she can keep an eye on both women across the room. They are engrossed in some stern conversation, and Mina doesn’t look so distressful now. Chaeyoung foot start to stomp against the marble floor in an impatient rhythm – she wants to go there and take Mina away from this Nayeon. For some reason, the elder woman seems to hold effect on Mina, and this is making Chaeyoung beyond nervous. She reaches the point of snapping out when Nayeon’s hand makes a move, touching Mina’s hair with a smile on her face; Mina shakes her head, her hands forming fists.

“_Those two…_” an unknown voice scoffs next to Chaeyoung.

The woman is also staring at Mina and Nayeon, but her expression is of pure fun. Her huge black eyes, high cheekbones and red mouth looks almost exotic to Chaeyoung, besides being completely unfamiliar. “Do I know you?”

The woman looks down at her and opens a bright smile. “I don’t think so. I am Momo, and you are…”

“Chaeyoung.”

Momo nods in acknowledgement, turning to look at the other two. “So, are you with Mina now, hum?”

_Of course, she knows Mina too_, Chaeyoung rolls her eyes internally, _not only superficially_. “Yes” she says, her voice tight on its way out from her throat. “Do you know her?”

“Hell, yes. Mina used to be on my place before Nayeon took me in” Momo laughs, covering her mouth, and Chaeyoung notices the shimmering on her black eyes that don’t leave Mina and Nayeon for a single second.

The girl gulps down. There is this awful sensation that she doesn’t want to know the answer for her next question, but she needs it desperately. “_Your place?_”

Momo part her eyes from the women and looks at Chaeyoung with a cheerful expression. Although she seemed older, even older than Mina, Momo held a childish aura on her face, like she still carried some sort of innocence. “You know, Nayeon used to _sponsored_ Mina when she was younger. When Mina left Nayeon, she brought me in… And now Mina is sponsoring _you_. I would never take her as… _the mommy type_, she was never one of talking too much” Momo shrugs, spilling all her beans with a blunt naturality. “But isn’t it _funny_?”

Chaeyoung is froze. Information sinking.

Mina used to be _Nayeon’s baby girl_? And now they were talking with each other across the room, _alone_, as Chaeyoung stands there watching?

It’s not funny.

Not funny at all.

A wave of possessiveness followed by a tide of pure anger floods Chaeyoung petit body. Her eyes are pricking with tears as her brain goes to unimageable distances.

She imagines Mina leaving her and coming back to Nayeon, she imagines her days without Mina and her constant care? The last thing she thinks is about the money, although it should be the most important part – the part that holds them together, after all. But money seems like nothing next to all those new things that Mina introduced her to, those feelings, sensations, places, experiences…

Chaeyoung only comes back from her five-minute panic attack when a cold hand lands on her exposed back. She squeaks, looking at a smiling Mina that now is on her side. “I’m sorry for making you wait. Any chance you’re ready to go?” The girl weakly nods, feeling her throat too dry to answer anything. Mina smiles, looking at Momo with her diplomatic expression, “Momoring, see you soon.”

Chaeyoung feels the tug, the jealous, but let Mina guide her away anyway.

The ride was deadly silent. Mina called a driver to take them back to her apartment, and a total of zero words has been spoken since they entered the vehicle.

Chaeyoung kept biting her inner cheek, containing herself. She thinks that is a waste of time returning to Mina’s house now, if she’s going home anyways. She’s preparing herself for what Mina has to say. But would she say something? What if Mina wants to keep Chaeyoung and Nayeon at the same time? _What if she’s already doing this, and I don’t know?;_ Chaeyoung suddenly thinks. What if all those endless meetings were all a lie, and Mina wasn’t that busy at work like she believed?

The girl keeps her composure with determination.

Inside the elevator, the silence seems to be even more heavy, but there is no sign that Mina is speaking any soon.

When the woman finally opens the door without a word, tears are beginning to break the barrier and escape from Chaeyoung’s eyes. She runs towards the bedroom, avoiding Mina’s voice behind her. Chaeyoung just wanted to change to comfortable clothes and get out again, but she barely has time to take off her shoes when Mina enters the room, barefoot and with a frowned expression on her pouty face.

Chaeyoung tries to hold her choky sobs without success. Mina trots in her direction, scared, and holds the girl’s arms, scanning for any and everything on Chaeyoung’s face. “Chaeyoungie? What’s wrong?”

Chaeyoung shrinks from Mina’s hold, brushing the tears from her eyes. “You didn’t tell me Nayeon was your mommy! Why?”

The woman is utterly shocked, completely taken aback. Her hands fall from Chaeyoung’s arm and stand on her sides. “Honey, I…”

“Don’t call me honey! I see the way she was talking to you; she was insinuating things! Why would you need her? I am not enough for you anymore? Are you tired of me?!”

Mina blinks, her mouth opens but she can’t express anything. This only makes Chaeyoung cries harder, and she gives up from brushing her tears away and let those endless rivers fall down her cheeks.

“I am trying to be good! I thought you liked me, you said I was _your_ girl… but it seems you want a _woman, _not a _girl_! Are you keeping both of us? You…!”

“Enough!”

This is the first time Chaeyoung hears Mina voice sounding so loud and harsh. She opens her eyes to find a trembling Mina with lips squeezed in a thin line. Her eyes are glistening with unshared tears, but her cheeks are bright red contrasting with her pale complexion. Chaeyoung feels a shiver running down her spine; she might had pushed Mina too far.

“Wipe your tears, Chaeyoung, I can’t stand see you crying like that” her words are cold metal hitting Chaeyoung’s ears.

With shaky fingers, the younger does as told, only those wet sobs remaining now. She shrugs when Mina takes a few steps closer and almost squeak when she feels the cold fingers bringing her chin up.

It’s almost painful to look to those eyes. They are incisive, menacing. 

“You will not question my loyalty to you, _ever again_. You know exactly how things work between us; you know you are the only one until I say you’re not. You won’t reduce yourself to a mess of low self-respect because of me ever again. Can you understand?”

Fighting the tears back it’s harder than to give Mina an answer by now. Chaeyoung can feel the assurance tone of Mina, she feels it on the solid grip on her chin, she feels it on Mina’s fiery eyes. Her lower lip trembles and a single tear rolls down her cheek in a rebellious act.

“I’m sorry” Chaeyoung whispers with her shaky voice.

Mina’s gaze eases, and her posture softens when she hears the weak voice of her girl. Her fingers slide along Chaeyoung’s jawline, resting on the side of her neck, where her skin is pure, soft and warm. “Don’t cry for me ever again, Chaeyoungie. It breaks my heart” she leans on and kisses the tip of Chaeyoung’s nose. “I’ll tell you everything you need to know. Come here.”

She pulls Chaeyoung towards the chaise lounge at the end of her bed and makes her sit down. Chaeyoung watches with curious watery eyes as Mina crouches in front of her. That powerful woman, still wearing her lowcut jumpsuit and her diamonds, is crouching down on the floor like she’s ready to calm down a little kid. Chaeyoung would have laugh, but she only allows herself to blush.

Mina leans forward, resting her hands over Chaeyoung’s knees with a kind look, nothing like her previous exasperated expression. Chaeyoung bites down her lip, ashamed. Afterall, Mina was indeed the controlled and mature one between them. The woman turns her palms up, waiting for Chaeyoung’s hands.

The girl shyly lays her hands on Mina’s, sighing in relief when the woman spray soft kisses on her knuckles after. “Ready?” Asks Mina.

Chaeyoung deliberates if she still wants to bring the subject back, now that she is calmer and just got scolded by Mina for being so immature. She wishes she could stay in her comfort zone, not knowing anything except what Mina offers, but she already went too far to pretend she doesn’t care anymore.

“Is Nayeon really your… mommy?” Chaeyoung is shyer than ever. Not even in her wildest dreams she thought Mina filled the role she was in now.

Mina smiles her easy and peaceful smile. She takes Chaeyoung’s hands away so she can reach for the girl’s knees. Those high slits in Chaeyoung’s dresses make their part, and now her legs were totally exposed to Mina, who roams her hands up and down on her thighs. It should be a comforting act, Chaeyoung wonders, not sure if Mina knows the effects of her touches. “She _was_, Chaeyoung. _Was_ my sponsor” there is a fun look on her face. “I was young, kind of spoiled by my parents, and when they refused to pay for my extravagances, I started to look for someone who could. Nayeon was a rich brat that took me in, but, as you can see, she wasn’t the most pleasant person” Mina sighs as her mouth twists with distaste. “Momo was my friend, one of my best friends, we graduated together, and she knew everything about my deal with Nayeon, and what kinds of circles we were into. I guess it was a natural change, I couldn’t see myself in that role anymore… The version you know of me now, Chaeyoungie, took me years to build up. Don’t think I have always been like this.”

Chaeyoung nods, slowly, and accepts Mina’s hands on her knees, opening her legs to receive the woman between them. Mina lays against her stomach with a contented sigh. “So, you’re not reviving anything with Nayeon unnie?” Chaeyoung pushes a little further. She needs to know what she needs to know.

Feeling tickles of her dress’ fabric when Mina laugh gets muffled by it, Chaeyoung looks down with a sulky expression.

“Why would you think that all of sudden?”

The girl looks away with that question, pouting. Mina was laughing about her jealousy behavior. “Because! I saw you talking with her, you seemed invested on her talk, just saying…”

“Her business partner was interested in you. He wanted your contact.”

Mina is surprisingly stern when she speaks while Chaeyoung is nothing but wide eyes and shocked expression. “What?”

“That’s why she came talk to us. That’s why I was so frigid. I saw Nayeon hundreds of times after we’ve parted ways, she is Momo’s _wife_, after all. I knew that conversation was never about me” Mina stands up in a serpentine way, catching Chaeyoung by surprise when she straddles the girl’s hips unceremoniously. The younger can only accept her, still in utter confusion. Mina cups the delicate face on her hands, brushing her thumb along the soft cheek. “I am sorry, but I couldn’t give your contact to her.”

“Thank you” Chaeyoung breaths, closing her eyes like a cat that receives pats from its owner. She would receive Mina’s pats for as long as the woman was willing to give her.

“For what?”

“For keeping me yours. I don’t want to be share” Chaeyoung mumbles, opening her round eyes full of possessiveness by the thought of sharing Mina too. “And I don’t want to share you.”

Mina sighs with a smirk on her lips, brushing her nose against Chaeyoung’s but never closing her eyes as she looks down the girl. “Since when you became so greedy?”

Chaeyoung keeps their gaze. They read each other’s eyes, neither daring to look away or blink. “Just because I am being greedy now, doesn’t mean that I wasn’t like this before” Chaeyoung whispers, her lips brushing the corner of Mina’s lips that are turning upwards.

“It’s interesting, seeing you like this” hums Mina. Her fingers are tracing patterns down to Chaeyoung’s naked back, setting a trail of shivers on the girl’s skin. “It makes wonder how much of this side of yours you’ve been hiding from me” her voice acquires the husky tone that Chaeyoung knows so well. Not only her voice, though, give the signs of what were Mina’s intentions.

Their lips are touching without properly kissing, and Mina’s warm breath is brushing Chaeyoung’s skin in invitation. She could feel the magnetic force that pulls her towards Mina and glues their bodies together. The younger takes the first step aiming the kiss, closing her eyes and breathing the same oxygen as her lover, leaning against the soft pair of lips that could save her life or end with it. The kiss starts hungry already, Chaeyoung loses control once she tastes the expensive flavor of Mina’s mouth, so famished that she hears Mina’s groan at the second she invades her mouth, lapping from her taste with a sharp tongue.

But Mina breaks the kiss with a pop, biting her already swollen lower lip as she looks into Chaeyoung’s eyes. She leans back just a bit, enough so she can have space to slide down the sleeves of her jumpsuit. Her chest area, that was already gloriously exposed by its bold cut, is revealed in its max now. Chaeyoung watches the firm mounds being offered to her with an innocent expression on Mina’s face; there is only a choker with its solitaire diamond on its center dressing Mina’s upper body.

Curious, Chaeyoung touches the gem with gentle fingers, looking at Mina’s half-lidded eyes. She hooks her finger on the choker, pulling the woman close to her again and turns to attack her agape mouth. Chaeyoung doesn’t need to hold Mina against her, the woman is melting against her body already, so she uses her hands for better purposes, cupping Mina’s round breasts, kneading the warm flesh with the devotion Mina deserves.

Chaeyoung enjoys the soft noises the woman is making against her mouth and when she slightly pinches one sensitive nipple, Mina sinks her teeth into her lower lip, making both groan.

“Chaeyoungie” Mina starts to whine, raising a sequel of goosebumps along Chaeyoung’s body. She just loved how her name sounded so cute and Mina’s voices was always needy when she called for Chaeyoung. She hums in response, licking Mina’s chin and her neck in advance. “I want to see your body, baby… get up.” The girl obeys, watching Mina sliding off from her lap and sitting on the floor in front of her. She has to gulp a big munch of her arousal, seeing the woman sitting on the floor, half of her body naked and turned on, watching her with pleading eyes from below. Chaeyoung gets up and slides down the straps from her dress, letting the fabric falling freely from her body and pooling around her feet. Mina frowns, getting onto her knees and looking at Chaeyoung with a serious grim. “Where’s your underwear?”

Chaeyoung bites her lips, cursing; this is not the moment for her cheeks to get brightly red in embarrassment, but there she is, standing naked in front of her lover, shy about her decision of not wearing any underwear that night. “I… I didn’t put any on…”

Mina raises a single eyebrow, sliding her gaze from Chaeyoung’s flustered face down to her body. She reaches a hand, so close that she is already touching Chaeyoung thigh with featherlike fingers. “So, you choose to not wear any underwear?” Chaeyoung nods effusively. “You spent the whole night wearing nothing under this tragic piece of silk, knowing that all those people would be there, looking at you?”

Chaeyoung sobs when those light fingertips drag a path of fire around her inner thigh until they are reaching her core as their owner speaks. Her oppressive, almost mean tone voice is hitting on Chaeyoung’s weak spot – her need for attention and belongness. Mina is making her wet with only words and wandering hands for a moment, but in the next one Mina is pushing her fingers between her folds, dragging them along Chaeyoung’s sensitive slit as she watches the girl quivering and whimpering in front of her. 

“I didn’t know…”

“You didn’t know what?” Mina pressures her fingers up, nestling them between Chaeyoung’s silky and wet flesh, getting close to the bundle of nerves that throbs while waiting for attention. “That they would be looking at you? Chaeyoungie, you were the most beautiful woman this night” Mina lifts her body up a bit, still remaining on her knees, but now her mouth is slithering over Chaeyoung’s soft skin, contouring her bellybutton and covering her navel with wet pecks. She brushes her nose, inhaling the womanhood scent that Chaeyoung exhales as her arousal grows. “How could they not look at you? In that dress?” Mina bites her own lower lip; her fingers were slowly being coated with a layer of juices. She looks straight at the precious view in front of her and takes advantage of their proximity by pushing Chaeyoung’s legs a bit apart. The girl doesn’t resist, not for once, and opens her legs enough so Mina can reach for her dripping pussy without struggle. The woman looks up to Chaeyoung’s eyes, huge and round, watchful at her. “Now I am feeling just sad, I could have touch you all night long. I would have made them know who you belong to…” she whispers, leaning even forward. Chaeyoung is holding back her breath, waiting for the first contact. She is expecting those soft, warm and juicy lips to eat her up, but nothing comes. Mina smirks at her. “I see you’re impatient tonight.”

A whiny Chaeyoung nods weakly as her hair bobbed around her pretty face. All she has to do is pull Mina closer, but she won’t dare such thing. If she learned something, is that Mina is systematic, and everything will come with the time, by moving the right gears. Instead, Chaeyoung steps out of her wrinkled dress and sits down again, earning a curious look from Mina. Chaeyoung can feel the ring of all her accumulated energy vibrating along her body as she slowly parts her legs, showing herself in the most provocative way that exists.

She watches Mina’s eyes growing darker; her expression now is covered by a shadow that Chaeyoung knows is pure lust. Her mommy is looking at her like she is some sort of yearned dish, one of those that bring back special memories. Chaeyoung bites her lip, holding her smirk.

Now knows that Mina would like to slowly slide down her hands over her body, and so does Chaeyoung, imitating the path that Mina’s hands always like to follow. Covering one perky breast with one hand, and then assaulting her own flesh with her now experienced fingers, rolling the stiff nipple between her fingers until soft moans are scaping from her lips, Chaeyoung relax her body. She can feel the pair of eyes burning over her body, greedy for those touches too, but she knew Mina… the woman would hold back her own pleasure just to watch Chaeyoung giving her a little show.

The younger proceeds, feeling her body trembling under her own hands. She quivers when her hand travels down her navel, creating that buzz of anticipation all over again, until she reaches her pulsing point. “Chaeyoungie…” the girl hears Mina moaning so softly and opens her eyes. Mina is propped forward, both hands on the carpet, as if she wants to take a better look on the scene in front of her. Her eyes are foggy, mouth agape, hypnotized by the sweet flustered girl. Chaeyoung smirks to the woman, stopping her moves so Mina can catch a breath and speak. “Don’t stop, baby, keep going… Mommy wants to watch you.”

Chaeyoung nods. Of course she would do whatever Mina told her to do.

Both let out a low moan when Chaeyoung’s delicate fingers slither down her core, getting damp with the ridiculous amount of juices there. Chaeyoung eyes flutter and her head bends back as her fingers advance along her own core, reaching for the most aching and needy part. She only sinks her fingertips on her entrance, savoring the feeling of her tight sex clenching around the emptiness. “Mommy” she whines, uncapable of going any further. Mina should be the one doing that. Mina is the one that pleasures her the most, “mommy, please…”

“What is it, baby girl?” Her voice gradually becomes closer, invading Chaeyoung’s personal space with her heat and effect.

The younger barely opens her eyes. “I want your mouth, I want to feel you sucking me. Can you? Please, mommy?” Chaeyoung frowns with her pouty mouth. Mina sighs, giving her a side smile. The woman methodically pushes her hair to the back of her ear, cleaning her vision as she gets closer to Chaeyoung. It’s always an amazing view, Chaeyoung thinks, having Mina all four, about to lick the life out of her. And even though she was the one who asked for it, Chaeyoung’s hips jolt at Mina’s first contact against the sultry core “Oh, mommy, it’s so good!” Chaeyoung praises the warm tongue against her swollen clit, inflicting the soft bud with the precision of an expert. The girl can only moan and roll her hips from side to side, looking for Mina’s mouth over all her spots. Mina’s hands are climbing up her legs, grabbing her thighs until her hands are filled with Chaeyoung’s pale skin and toned flesh. _Yes, _Chaeyoung mumbles for herself, she loves when Mina touches her like that, with heavy and angry hands.

Mina keeps eating Chaeyoung up, until her chin is glistening with that special honey and her mouth is dripping as much as Chaeyoung sex, thin diamond strings connecting both. She keeps one hand firmly gripping onto Chaeyoung’s thigh, making sure the girl won’t rustle around, and move her other hand to the side, hitting Chaeyoung’s clit when her mouth decides to abandon it. Mina leans back a bit, watching Chaeyoung deep frown when she invades the girl with two fingers, hitting her soft bottom with precision. “You’re so wet, honey. Looks like you’re made for my fingers… can you feel it?” she smiles, a genuine gummy smile this time, feeling how Chaeyoung’s pussy clenches perfectly around her fingers, like sucking them even more further. She kisses Chaeyoung’s inner thighs affectionately, retrieving her fingers as the girl cries with the sudden emptiness.

“W-why did you stop?” Chaeyoung enquires with her round eyes filled with exasperation.

Mina arches a single eyebrow, standing up between Chaeyoung’s legs and leaning forwards to peck her forehead. “I want to test something.” Mina walks away for Chaeyoung’s dismay. The younger sits up, munching her own lip as she watches her lover opening her dresser with a rising anticipation. Her eyes scan the small box Mina has in hands, her heart bumping inside her ribcage in an aching pace. Mina passes by, an almost innocent smile on her lips, flipping the box on her hands when as she sits on the bed. “Fancy joining me?”

Chaeyoung opens a bright smile, her fang-like teeth showing just like her dimples. She turns around, crawling over the bed, accepting Mina’s invitation until she is leaning over the woman like a fierce feline. Mina spreads her body over the mattress, offering her neck to Chaeyoung’s hungry mouth – the girl always enjoys her time under Mina’s caressing, but attacks the woman was also interesting enough to put a dirty smile on her face and a hard tug in her core. She licks the perfumed skin, savoring its expensive taste and wiggling her ass in the air, deepening her face onto Mina’s neck, the choker around her milky skin looking terribly appealing now. Mina groans, attaching her hands on Chaeyoung’s shoulders, contouring the muscles with harsh nails, making the girl sink her teeth onto her skin in revenge.

They smile in recognition, creating their own bubble of fuming air and sex scent. Chaeyoung invests her hips towards Mina’s clothed core, both sharing the same heat and slippery sensation. 

When their mouths find each other, it’s like an explosion of a hot-air balloon. Chaeyoung whimpers due to Mina’s nails running over her back, and her tongue lashing her mouth at the first attempt. They kiss, moan, grind and bite, until Chaeyoung is rolling her hips even harder, completely drifted away in her own seek for pleasure as she straddles Mina, her hands on the woman’s ribcages as her mouth covers the aimed skin with butterfly kisses and gentle sucks.

“Hmmmph, Chaeyoungie…” Mina meows with eyes tightly closed when Chaeyoung’s plump lips subjects her sensitive nipple under her bites. She hooks her fingers on Mina’s waistband, dragging her underwear down, until Mina is totally exposed for her, dripping and swollen in despair. She bites her lips, nestled between the woman’s legs, only thinking about her warm sex and addictive taste. But Mina is faster, and brings herself up, holding onto Chaeyoung’s waist, pulling the girl closer. Mina grab the toned thighs spread over hers, absorbing how much Chaeyoung and her are intimately tangled right now. “Take the box, honey.”

Chaeyoung nods, gulping in nervousness, and reaches for the box settled next to them. She opens its lid, looking its insides with curiosity. Her eyes grow wider and her frown deepens.

“Since you are so greedy today, I thought about let you experience something new…” Mina hums, taking the box from Chaeyoung’s wavering hands. She takes the round silver barrel, about 10 inches long, as thicker as two of her fingers together. “This is a double-ended dildo” she turns the cylinder around her fingers with naturality, “this way I can fuck you… _and you can fuck me_” her voice is dripping honey, drowning Chaeyoung’s sense in a massive tension.

The girl pulls the air through her teeth, trembling in expectation. Mina takes her hand, flexing Chaeyoung’s finger’s around the dildo and guiding it down, until one of the round tip is brushing against the woman’s core. Chaeyoung’s lips part in awe, watching the smooth object partially disappearing between those slippering swollen folds. Mina let go of the barrel, her hands now supporting her body on her sides as she watches Chaeyoung conducting their toy. The girl slowly becomes confident and understands the mechanism – she rubs the slightly cool tip up and down Mina’s core, bringing those whispery moans from her everytime her clit gets on the way. “Am I doing it right?”

Mina reaches her hand until she’s cupping the younger’s face, her finger brushes over the inflicted lower lip, tracing its inner soft side. “Yes, baby, just… align it” Mina explains, conducing Chaeyoung’s hand on the right angle, aligning the dildo’s ending and Mina’s soaked entrance. “Go slow, kitten… Uhmm, that’s right…” Mina dictates the rhythm, but is Chaeyoung who is in charge, advancing the dildo, electrified with sinking sensation she feels on her hand. She could feel Mina’s tight walls impeding the advance, so she brings back the cylinder and rubs it once again against her wet folds, looking for the right amount of lubrication. Once Chaeyoung is back to the pulsing core, she looks up at Mina’s face, covered with pleasure and slight pain.

“Is this good?’ Chaeyoung asks nervously, earning a chuckle from Mina. The woman lifts up her eyes, boring her gaze into Chaeyoung’s, assuring with only her silence. Chaeyoung bites her lower lip, unsettled about hurting Mina in any ways, but keeps doing her task, thrusting the toy easily now its surface is covered by Mina’s own juices.

The woman let out a sharp moan, rolling her hips until she feels comfortable to receive a few more inches inside. She reaches her spare hand towards Chaeyoung, hitting directly on her exposed sex, startling the girl that is totally focused on maneuvering the dildo in and out Mina’s pussy. The girl leans forward, she is hot and bothered by the crescent amount of tension on her belly, she needs those Mina’s fingers just like she needs to breath right now. Mina looks like testing the grounds, circling Chaeyoung’s entrance with her fingertips, invading her with short thrusts. “Relax now, baby, mommy is going to take care of you, huh?” Mina whispers, bringing her face closer to Chaeyoung, capturing her lips with a feather kiss. The kiss is gentle and refreshing, but Mina’s fingers are doing incredibly bad things down Chaeyoung’s core. The woman presses her thumb against Chaeyoung’s sore bundle of nerves, as her fingers collect her dripping honey, making a mess all over her slicky core. Mina only parts their lips to look down where their bodies are practically connected. She removes Chaeyoung’s fingers from the dildo, wrapping her own as she takes control of the toy.

Chaeyoung squeals when the cool surface touches her burning flesh, feeling the painful pleasure that only the contrast of hot and cold could cause. She holds her breath, watching Mina skillfully guiding the cylinder inside her tight but needy pussy. They are both connected now, sharing the same roll that keeps sliding between them – at certain point, Chaeyoung feels the dildo sank into her core, filling her with its solid body. It’s different, it’s new. She was used to Mina’s skilled fingers, that curve and hit all of her sweet spots, but this… It feels her intensely, scrapping her core along the way until it nestles insider her. That is until Mina makes the first move, a few instants after Chaeyoung is completely used to the foreign body – the woman rolls her hips a bit, pulling the dildo back and thrusts forward, filling Chaeyoung once again.

Chaeyoung squeak, tightening her eyes with the harsh sensation of fulfillment. It feels thick enough to be almost painful, but soon Mina steads a slow and deep rhythm, involving them both in a relentless dance.

In seconds, Chaeyoung is moving her hips back and forward, thrusting against Mina as she gets penetrated too. They are both riding their pleasure, sharing constrict moans. Mina guides Chaeyoung just fine, holding onto her thin waist and thighs. Chaeyoung throws her body back, exposing her sweaty and tensed muscles to a thirsty Mina, that attacks her small mounds with punishing licks and sucks.

“You’re so fucking pretty, Chaeyoungie…” Mina is humming over and over again, feeling the power of putting the girl in this hectic state. Chaeyoung grips onto her arms, looking for balance when her body starts to shake, her core being hit over and over again by Mina’s languid thrusts.

“Ahh!” She spats, marveled but the continuing sensation of that slippering shaft digging harder into her core. “It feels so good… Fuck me, mommy, you’re fucking me so good…”

Mina smirks, freeing one hand so she can play with Chaeyoung’s swollen clit, bringing her to the verge. The girl freezes, her short nails sinking into Mina’s arms as her hips give her the final thrusts that she needs to find her orgasm. Mina don’t stop her administrations on Chaeyoung’s core until the girl leans forward, completely exhausted and covered in sweat. “Shhh, baby” Mina sooths the trembling girl, kissing her numb lips with care.

“Thank you, that was so good…” Chaeyoung mumbles among Mina’s short hair, nuzzling against the curve of her neck. She kisses a trail until Mina’s elegant shoulder, lifting her body up as Mina slides the dildo out of her. The girl whines with the emptiness of her core, still pulsing and dripping from her pleasure. “_Let me fuck you now, mommy_.”

Mina is obedient and lays on her back with a smirk on her pretty face. Chaeyoung slides her body down, until her mouth is dangerously close to her unattended core. The toy is laying on the bed, ready to be used again.

Chaeyoung takes the shaft, watching it glistening, covered by her own flavor. The girl looks at Mina as she licks it, sucking the barrel like a lollipop until it’s clean. The woman only watches in silence, but there is no way for Mina to hide her arousal, that is spread all over her core and inner thighs, filling Chaeyoung’s nose with that sweet inviting scent. She leans down, mouth full of water, expectant to finally taste her favorite flavor. The girl brushes the tip of her nose over her belly, carrying her mouth down with a slithering tongue. She reaches Mina’s clit with a soft moan from both of them, and Mina is already shaking under her mouth. She sucks and licks her way down, and the loud suction noises fill the room with Mina’s whimpers as the background music.

The girl smiles, giving one last suck on that swollen little piece of heaven before lying next to Mina, her head resting on the woman’s stomach. This way, she can have a privileged view of the quivering body when she slowly drags the tip of the dildo between Mina’s folds, opening a sticky path that quickly damps the toy. “Chaeyoungie!” Mina whines, like she is the baby there.

“What is it, mommy?” Chaeyoung looks up, her big round eyes looking as innocent as they could be.

“Fuck me, baby. I need you to fuck me now, okay?”

“Okay” Chaeyoung whispers, fitting the round tip of the toy on Mina’s entrance. It slides smoothly, stretching Mina’s tight pussy all the way in. Mina curves her body, crying in pleasure as the long toy sinks into her. Chaeyoung wait for a second or two before retrieving it and then thrusts again. She keeps going, speeding her pace as Mina moans start to increase their volume.

“Ah! Chaeyoungie! Harder, baby, harder!” Mina grunts as Chaeyoung do as told, pounding the toy over and over again, until her own fingers are covered by Mina’s juices. She watches in delight the woman losing her control, the short strands of her sticking onto her cheeks and neck, the round diamond hanging on her choker bouncing in the rhythm of her trembling body. “Fuck, baby! Yes!” Chaeyoung has to clench her thighs together, her core aching as she is exposed to that overwhelming scene. She moans with Mina, until both come at the same time. Mina let out a high-pitched scream, hips bucking up so the dildo can sank all the way into her core as her juices dribble over its surface.

For a long time, neither of them dare to move.

Mina retrieves the toy from her sore pussy with shaky fingers, quivering at the sensation on her oversensitive sex. Chaeyoung is panting, looking at the ceiling with wide round eyes.

“Baby, you came all over again…” Mina notices by the wetness covering Chaeyoung’s inner thighs and her daydreaming state. She drags the girl up, until Chaeyoung is nestling between her arms, nose buried on her neck.

The younger looks up, catching the gleam from the gem right above her eyes. “You looked sexy with your choker” she blurts out, cheeks sudden on fire.

Mina hums with a shadow of a smile hovering her lips. “Is that so?”

Chaeyoung nods, humming an affirmative answer. They stay in silence, resting their tired bodies until Chaeyoung props her body up, using her hand to support her weight as she looks down to Mina. “Mina? Can yo tell me the truth?”

Mina frowns at the sudden change of tone of the girl’s voice and opens her eyes.

Chaeyoung’s cheeks are still rosy, and her black hair waves around her doll face, she looks beautiful after a night of sex. “Anything you want to know; I will tell you.”

“Are you really mine?”

The woman sighs, lifting from her resting position to find herself close to Chaeyoung, noses almost brushing now. She looks right into that dark wells of pure corrupted innocent. “I am yours as long as I say I am” she whispers back. Mina reaches her hands behind her neck and unclasp the tight black necklace, putting the jewelry around Chaeyoung’s neck. The girl touches the round gem with her fingertips, feeling its weight on her neck. “And you are mine, Chaeyoungie, for this time being.”


End file.
